<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Only Knows by FivePips, jennandblitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577758">God Only Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips'>FivePips</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz'>jennandblitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rock 'n' Pole [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, BDSM, Babies, Bondage, Choking, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Genderfluid Character, New Parents, No Age Play, Other, Pregnancy, Smut, Spanking, asexual!Remus, bdsm club, genderfluid!Sirius, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus are ready to welcome Baby Lupin-Black into the world. They always say the first year is the hardest, and juggling their relationship, work <i>and</i> a newborn was never going to be easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rock 'n' Pole [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Hey Moony. The BDSM Club is having an open night burlesque show next Saturday. You and Sirius interested?</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned down at his phone. He had managed to avoid the BDSM club for awhile, even though he knew that Sirius had some interest in it. The thought of it made him a little bit uncomfortable, but if they were going for a show, that was probably different, right? He glanced over at Sirius, who was eating breakfast across from him at the table looking happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good eggs?” He asked, setting his phone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Sirius said, swallowing. “I’m starving this morning, no idea why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because of what we did last night? Burnt all those calories.” Remus laughed, looking back to his phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed around a gulp of their coffee, nodding. “Well that’s true, I suppose.” They paused, set their fork down. “You alright, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, just thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?” Sirius probed gently, leaning forward on one elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About how Dorky just suggested we go to the BDSM Club’s open night for a burlesque show.” Remus picked his mug up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Sirius bit their lip, one eyebrow raised. “How do you feel about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, really. I don’t really want to say no outright because I think I should at least try.” He scratched behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Well, I mean, your feelings are important, though. When is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next weekend, Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment as they ate some more eggs. “Okay… we can see how you feel on the day? And find out from Dorky how… sexual it’s gonna be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Remus nodded. “We could always leave too, couldn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. Whenever you wanted… or I wanted, for that matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Remus let out a long breath. “Will you, er, would you ask Dorcas or Marly about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, looking at him in that earnest way they did whenever they discussed things or negotiated. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you maybe text one of them now or call them? I think it might be good to know and think it over?” Remus scooped up some eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, yep.” Sirius gave a nod before grabbing their phone. “Would you prefer text, so you don’t need to listen to the discussion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, actually. I’m feeling a bit off sex right now.” Remus let out a little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell.” Sirius blew him a kiss before tapping away on their phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it doesn’t matter, but I should track my interest in sex, you know? Like one of those fancy bullet journal pages? See if there’s any rhyme or reason.” He watched Sirius texting as he finished up his eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “You could. Would it make you feel better if there was a rhyme or reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, probably not. Not like I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know?” Remus reached for his coffee, thinking about tracking such a thing. “Though it could be interesting to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We can track it, I bet it would be really interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, picking his phone up. “Do you think there are bullet journal examples for tracking sex drive?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted. “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be. Please show me when you find them.” They took a drink of their coffee before continuing. “Hey, if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you make one and then you become one of those YouTube popular journallers. With all the stickers and calligraphy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not becoming a YouTube journaller.” He snickered as he searched for an idea. There were plenty of fertility and health trackers, but not sex. “I think I could adapt one of these for my own scale,” he said after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leme see?” Sirius scooted their chair closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Remus placed his phone on the table and scrolled through what he had found slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, these look good… you could definitely make it so it wasn’t just yes or no, couldn’t you?” They glanced to their own phone, picking it up and texting quickly again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely.” He kissed Sirius on the cheek. “What are they saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I texted Dorky, I’m more likely to get a straight answer from her, aren’t I?” Sirius chuckled, leaning into him. “She says it’s going to be burlesque acts on stage, and any scenes or play will mostly be in private rooms only for the night, though people tend to wear… hm, costumes or like, fetish wear at the club?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so I might be out of place in my regular wear?” Remus felt a little strange about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, she says the dress code is like… nice trousers and a button shirt? Or all black? Fancy date outfit, I guess?” Sirius bit their lip. “I don’t want you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if we go that’ll be fine.” He rested his chin on their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” they murmured, turning to press a kiss to his cheek. “And we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go, at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, we don’t have to do anything we don’t want to do.” Remus smiled. “We’ll see how things go and how I feel by the weekend. I know that you’ve been wanting to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, pausing. “I know, I’ve wanted to go, but only if you want to, caro. But we can leave it until the weekend, you make your tracker in your journal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to do that now? You have nicer handwriting than I do.” He sat up straight again. “You can do the pretty writing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed, scooting closer. “I’ll do the titles for you, yeah? How do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s do the washing up first.” Remus grinned before kissing them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wash, I’ll dry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weekend came around fairly quickly. Everything was so caught up in preparing the nursery, working so much so they could take the time off when the baby finally arrived. Remus was thrilled as the weeks ticked down, and also a bit terrified. He knew that he and Sirius were going to be good parents, but it was still stressful -- the idea of raising a human and keeping it alive. He thought maybe going out to the club might be a fun way to occupy his brain if he felt interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Saturday morning, Remus woke up in bed, without Sirius to his surprise. They weren’t meant to be working this Saturday. For a moment he relaxed in the bed, assuming they were getting coffee as they tended to do on weekend mornings or days they didn’t have to be at work until a little later. Then he heard the soft beat coming from the room next door, meaning that Sirius was dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a yawn and a stretch, Remus got out of bed. They probably got sidetracked by something or had some new move or sequence idea. He padded down the hall and went into the room to find Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was ajar, and Sirius was on the pole, balancing in some complicated looking hold half-upside down. Remus rested against the doorjamb, watching them and appreciating the stretch of their body and the look of concentration on their face. He was very tempted to walk over and kiss them, but he also wanted to see and watch them all day. Sirius spun, grinning to themselves as they must’ve finally perfected the move. When they turned to see him in the doorway their grin brightened even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning caro. I woke up at five, inspired. I didn’t wake you, did I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, no, I had a feeling that happened.” Remus’ eyes traveled over their body again. “You look so good like that princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius adjusted their hold a little, leaning out away from the pole. “Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus moved closer to them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of their reach. “Oh yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?” Sirius asked, still leaning out, making it look like hanging from a pole with only their ankles and one hand as grip was easy as anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm, you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled. “Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Remus cupped their cheek and kissed them soundly. They wrapped their free arm around his shoulders, kissing back. Remus could feel them smiling into the kiss as their fingers trailed through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I’m falling,” Sirius muttered against his lips, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put his hand around their waist. “I got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always do, caro.” Sirius sank into him, trusting him with their weight. “How are you feeling today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I want you very much.” He laughed against their lips, taking on their weight. “I think we can go to the club if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I would like to go, I think. Although staying home with you sounds nice too.” Sirius shifted, wrapping a leg around Remus’ waist. “I think we’d have fun. Maybe we can see some really hot things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Remus’ hand slid down to their thigh. “How about we go back to bed for a little while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius threw their head back as they laughed. “Bed sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus carried them back to bed and had a very nice morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Remus and Sirius were heading downtown to the club, which was near the sex shop they liked. He was a little nervous, but mostly excited to try something new with Sirius. Dorcas assured him that it would be no big deal and there wouldn’t be anything terribly overt in the main area. Sirius had been doting on him all afternoon and evening, making sure he was okay and prepared and feeling comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After parking, they made their way over to the club, to find Marlene and Dorcas standing outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD YOU REALLY CAME!” Marlene shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, giving Sirius’ hand a squeeze. “Yes, we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a reassuring squeeze in response, and Remus had a feeling they weren’t going to let go all night. “Don’t act so surprised, Marly. We’ve come to try it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas chuckled, her arm around Marlene’s waist. “Someone is a little over-excited. Come on pet, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sorry.” Marlene apologized and Remus nearly laughed at how put out she looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, show us the way.” Remus gestured to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave his hand another reassuring squeeze as they followed Dorcas and Marlene into the club. Once they had paid their entry fee, Dorcas lead the way to a table. The room was quite large, with dark walls and soft uplighting. Everything seemed plush and inviting. It was a far cry from what Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagined</span>
  </em>
  <span> a BDSM club to be, there were no terrifying pieces of torture equipment or anything like that. There were, though, people in all manner of outfits. Lots of them were wearing full leather or latex, and dressed up to the nines. Dorcas stepped past a man with someone crawling behind him and Marlene practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>skipped</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her wife’s footsteps, looking happy as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was looking around, their hand still firmly in Remus’. They almost looked as if they belonged here, in that off-the-shoulder dress with the mesh overlay and their platform heels, even down to their favourite leather collar around their neck. Meanwhile Remus was sure that he was sticking out like a sore thumb in his black trousers and a black shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here,” Dorcas said as she got to a booth. “This seems like a good spot, right Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, perfect.” He nearly shrugged but heard Sirius in the back of his head. “This is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas let Marlene go in first then sat beside her. Sirius kissed the back of Remus’ hand before sliding into the booth too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think so far, you two?” Marlene asked, sitting up a little to peer around the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as I thought, but in a good way?” Remus let go of Sirius’ hand in order to put it on their knee. “It’s really nice in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s really nice. I’m so fascinated by… well, everyone and everything.” Sirius smiled, still looking around too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus leaned over and whispered to them, “Perfect people watching, I’d say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tilted their head towards him. “I’d say so. See anything interesting?” They whispered back, putting their hand over his on their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything, I guess.” He laughed as a waitress in a black corset came over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas ordered for her and Marlene without much thought then looked to Remus. “Oh, ah Jameson on the rocks. Princess?” He looked to Sirius, surprising himself by saying their pet name out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked as surprised as him for a second before they smiled. “Vodka cranberry, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress smiled before saying she’d be right back with them. Remus sighed a little, relaxing in his seat. “So, what’s it normally like here, Dorky?” He asked, rubbing his hand up Sirius’ leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More… rowdy?” Dorcas chuckled, her fingers idly curling through Marlene’s ponytail. “Everyone is remarkably well-dressed tonight too, no one is quite topless, yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled. “Well, the night is young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned next to him, leaning against his side. “I’m excited to see burlesque, I haven’t seen any really wonderful routines for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’ve seen one of the girls performing before. She is fucking brilliant! You’re gonna love her.” Marlene sat forward a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, really?” Sirius lit up, leaning in towards Marlene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas smiled, watching Marlene for a moment before she looked to Remus. “How are you doing, Moony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really good, actually. Thanks for inviting us.” Remus’ hand slipped up the slit in Sirius’ dress just a bit. Maybe it said something to how often Remus did that, but Sirius barely reacted at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, mate. We’ve been trying to get you here for a while. This club’s actually really accepting? Really good for newbies too… Though I don’t know if I can call you that anymore by the looks of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, his fingers circling over Sirius’ thigh. “No, I don’t think so, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas chuckled. “I also heard about a certain birthday present of yours, from a certain someone who can’t keep her mouth shut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, from another certain someone who can’t keep their mouth shut?” Remus felt himself flush a little. “Sirius told me, they were very guilty after telling her.” Sirius did get plenty of tickles for letting it slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas laughed. “Yes, Marlene felt a little bad too, but she’s also awful at keeping secrets from me. At least I hear it was a good present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good present.” It had come up in conversation multiple times with Sirius afterwards. He wouldn’t mind doing something like that again, but he was plenty happy with all that he and Sirius did. “And Sirius is awful too, though they paid the price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they did,” Dorcas said with a grin, as if she knew a lot about paying the price, or rather, Marlene paying the price. “What was it like… sharing? I know I could never do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave Sirius’ thigh another squeeze. He had really come so far with feeling good about sex, hadn’t he? He could hardly believe he was having this conversation. “Ah, it was really hot. Kingsley did everything I said, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it went well. I’d presume Sirius negotiated with Kingsley fairly well. They seem as if they have your… best interests at heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly it seems, we talked about it a lot, so it was good.” Remus spoke as the waitress came back with their drinks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius felt like they could burst with pride as they looked over at Remus in the BDSM club. He had come so far with his feelings about sex, because he was sat here now, surrounded by people Sirius imagined he would’ve been terrified of in times past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do a burlesque class!” Marlene seemed to be blocking out the whole conversation Remus and Dorcas were having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Ah, especially if you’ve seen this girl before? What if we hang around and talk to her. Say we’re from Ascendence?” Sirius put their hand over Remus’ on their thigh, trying not to pay attention to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” She looked a bit wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ hand drifted a little further up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pressed their thighs together, digging their fingers into his hand a little. “Good idea. Are… are you alright, Marly? You seem one step beyond hyper tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just super happy you’re here!” She shifted a little in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stared at her a moment longer before realisation dawned on them. “Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Marly. Do not tell me the two of you are being… well, you?” They laughed, shaking their head--as if they and Remus were much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to kn-oO!” She put her hand over her mouth. Dorcas was still carrying on her conversation with Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stifled laughter, more out of shock than anything, looking in disbelief to Dorcas then back to Marlene. They were distantly grateful Remus had been too nervous to suggest anything similar before they went out. “I… I am surprised by how un-bothered I am by this, Marly, what have you done to me? I don’t give a fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” She leaned back into Dorcas. “Can I go to the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas gave a smile. Sirius had to shiver at the look in her eyes. God, they definitely preferred Remus being all soft and sweet, even if he was trying to feel them up right now. “Mm, I suppose, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Marlene jumped up. “I’ll be right back! Don’t want to miss the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas chuckled and gave her a tap on the thigh on the way past. Sirius bit their lip, leaning into Remus. “You alright caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caro?” Remus kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, feeling their cheeks turn pink as they glanced to their lap. “Daddy. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay princess.” His hand moved up a little more. “I’m having fun so far. Are you having fun talking to Marly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, we’re going to make contacts with one of the burlesque performers she’s seen before.” Sirius shifted closer, really trying not to concentrate on Remus’ hands but it was very hard when they were a little rough and scuffed from all his recent climbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really a good idea. That’d be a good thing to learn or teach, right?” His fingers gripped their thigh tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Plus I can think of some… recreational uses too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smirked before taking a drink of his whisky. “Wonder what that could be,” he said into his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, leaning forward. “Like you wouldn’t be interested, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I would be.” He moved his hand up then back down a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius couldn’t help squirming that time. They took a sip of their drink. “You’re being awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, princess?” He pressed a quick kiss to their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you keep doing that and I’m gonna end up begging off to the bathroom like Marly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He shook his head, settling back a little before turning back to Dorcas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, leaning in to kiss his cheek before they sipped their own drink. They always told themselves they could play cool when Remus was teasing like this, but maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> time would work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before the lights went down, Marlene appeared back at the booth, looking a little less flustered than before. Sirius budged up to make room for her, then as soon as the first performer stepped onto the stage they were lost in thoughts of routines, twists and turns, everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>dancing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The burlesque performers were amazing, just the right amount of tantalising and seductive. It didn’t help, of course, that Remus was very handsy all throughout the performances, apparently taking advantage of the low lighting. Sirius had to bite their lip around a particular moan when Remus palmed over their cock beneath their dress, trying to give him a chiding look that they were sure failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, princess?” Remus whispered in their ear as everyone clapped for the person on stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius clapped along. “If it weren’t for you and your hands, I would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right.” Remus removed his hand from their leg, joining in the clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius definitely wouldn’t admit that they missed Remus’ hand on their thigh as they looked back to the stage. They bit their lip as they put their hand on Remus’ knee this time, watching the next performer raptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Remus didn’t try to feel them up throughout the next two acts either, and soon enough the last act of the night was on stage: some kind of group performance with all of them. Sirius didn’t know which bloody dancer to watch first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end, the four went over to the bar for drinks. There was a small dance floor, but Remus seemed to be more interested in people watching than dancing. Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his jaw. “I’m guessing you’d rather stay here than dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if that’s okay with you. If you’re dying for a dance, we can go.” He turned his head to kiss their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled. “Nah, I like staying here with you. You see anything you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from you?” Remus grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from me, Daddy,” Sirius replied, kissing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, looking out into the crowd for a moment. “Oh, that burlesque dancer with the pink hair? She’s beautiful and wearing that pretty bra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, she is so pretty. The way she moved on stage, too.” Sirius leaned their head on his shoulder, tucking their hand into the crook of his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she the one that you and Marly wanted to talk to or someone else?” Remus’ hand went to their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s another one, although I’d like to talk to her too. I’m still sort of dying over a move she did.” Sirius bit their lip, looking around the club. They paused, seeing Marlene and Dorcas at a table, in conversation with a terrifying looking woman in a corset. Sirius was more than a little shocked to see that she was sitting with her feet up on someone, on all fours like a human footstool. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Remus sounded as taken aback as Sirius felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked back to him, eyebrows raised. “Now, I don’t want to kink shame. But… please don’t ever ask me to be furniture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know and I wouldn’t. I’m not interested in that at all. To each their own, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well they must get some enjoyment out of it,” Sirius said, leaning into Remus. “Else they wouldn’t be here, you know? I forget sometimes that some people are into that… degradation stuff, it’s consensual, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would hope it’s consensual, especially if they’re here.” Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek. “I like treating you like a princess too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ stomach flipped pleasantly. “I like being Daddy’s princess far too much, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you do. You’re so good for me.” He kissed their temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, will you lay off the praise? I can barely concentrate with where your hands were earlier,” Sirius said, trying to sound stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hands were somewhere?” The hand on Sirius’ waist slid lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little.” Sirius rolled their eyes, leaning back against the wall a little more. “Or were you too enthralled by the dancers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I was more enthralled by you looking enthralled.” Remus pulled them closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? If I remember right, you are a fan of me watching dancers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Whatever you say, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, pressing a kiss to his neck. “You see anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked around the room again. “I don’t know, I’m having sexual sensory overload, like the first time we went to the sex shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, bless you.” Sirius looked around too, to see if anything caught their eye. “Oh… look at that girl, she’s wearing a rope harness, look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I love that, I could tie that on you.” He looked back to Sirius then to the room again. “That person is getting a spanking. Just right out in the open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, pressing a little closer to him. “Oh yeah… how does that make you feel, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I like it, I think. They probably forgot who they belong to.” Remus’ hand went to their arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to do that to me? With the paddle with your name on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so everyone knows you’re mine.” Remus nipped at their earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a soft moan, shivering. “Mm, I’d like that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would? In front of all these people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d like everyone to know I’m yours, and that seems like a fun way?” Sirius bit their lip. “I don’t think I’d like to shag in front of people…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you tend to get so worked up when I spank you, you might come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ stomach flipped. “Mmmm, that’s true. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I might.” Remus kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day then?” Sirius kissed his neck, then nipped in the same spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, maybe. Want to go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends what we might do when we </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> home,” Sirius hummed, nipping his neck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could spank you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe I could use the black plug on you too. Tie you up.” He let out a low groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I like the sound of that. The crystal plug? After you’ve tied me up and spanked me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll tie you up and put you over my knee to spank you just how you like then fuck you with the crystal plug nice and hard. Then I’ll fuck you after myself and come inside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, feeling their blood rush south. “Y-yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, or if you ask nicely I’ll come on your face.” Remus’ mouth was right up against their ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave a shudder. “If I ask really, really nicely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really really nicely.” Remus’ hand slipped back up their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be very nice if I need to.” Sirius turned and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go home, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, princess, let’s go.” He kissed Sirius soundly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed back for a moment before stepping away. “Shall we find Dorcas and Marly to say goodnight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Sirius and Remus made a quick enough exit after saying goodbye to their friends. Sirius felt as if they blinked and all of a sudden they were home, kicking their shoes off before Remus grabbed them around the waist and started to the stairs. Remus told them to strip then took his own clothes off, and it was only a few moments later, it felt like, that Remus had them over his lap, with their arms tied behind their back and legs tied together. Sirius squirmed to try and get comfortable, half relying on Remus’ hand on the arm ropes to stop them from just face-planting off the fainting couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty like this, princess. Can you see it in the mirror?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned their head, biting their lip around an inhale as they saw their reflection. “Ohh…” Of course Sirius saw themselves but they were preoccupied by Remus’ possessive hand on their back, his smirk, the light in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been so good tonight. I’m so proud of you.” Remus’ hand lightly ran over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, thank you Daddy,” Sirius gasped, still watching their reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to watch yourself while I spank you, okay princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ breath hitched, watching Remus’ hand on their arse. “Yes Daddy. Like… like we’ve got an audience, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is like that.” Remus brought his hand down hard against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Sirius bit their lip, watching the way they tensed under his hand and the way Remus watched avidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t say anything for a while as he hit Sirius, alternating cheeks and the strength of the slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius fought not to close their eyes, groaning with every slap, watching their skin grow redder and redder. “Ah, god--fuck, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, princess.” Remus smiled at them before hitting them with what felt like all his strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That time Sirius couldn’t help but yelp, burying their face in the couch cushions as they squirmed in Remus’ lap, half to get away from the slaps and half to grind against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re meant to be watching and staying still.” He yanked Sirius’ head up by their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck--fuck, m’sorry Daddy, sorry.” Sirius gave a full-body shudder, making themselves look back to the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good princess.” Remus reached for the lube on the couch. “I’m going to get you ready now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just nodded in response, biting their lip. “Yes please, Daddy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mirror in the room was the best thing that Sirius had put in. They always liked using the full length on at the end of the bed in the old flat. This was even better, and Sirius seemed to be enjoying it as much as Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a third finger into Sirius, watching them writhe against his thigh as he did so. Remus had been fingering them for a while between more spankings. “Do you want the toy, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius whimpered as they gave a vague nod, wriggling against him. They kept trying to bury their face into the couch cushions--because they couldn’t hide their face in their hands with them tied behind their back--but Remus yanked them up every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that whimper means.” He continued to fuck them with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, yes,” Sirius bit out, trying to shift their weight onto their knees so they could push back against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you ask nicely?” He raised an eyebrow, fingers still inside Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned in response, meeting his gaze in the mirror. “Yes please, Daddy. Can you--ah--fuck me with the toy, please Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course princess, anything for you.” Remus eased his fingers out then reached over for the black crystal plug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius writhed at the sensation. “Fuck… I bet I--I look filthy like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so perfect.” Remus pressed the plug against them. It easily sank in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, god,” Sirius whimpered, and Remus saw their body clench and flutter around the plug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty, princess.” He moved the toy in then nearly all the way out of them. Sirius’ hands clenched uselessly, bound behind their back, as they tried to arch their hips up to him. “I bet you really want to come.” Remus commented casually as if he wasn’t fucking Sirius with a plug after spanking them all tied up on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered. “Not--not yet. I wanna, ah, it feels too good. You feel too good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, don’t worry, as long as you want.” Remus continued to watch the plug going in and out of Sirius, varying the intensity and spanking them as well every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a short while, Remus only heard Sirius yelp and moan, their wide eyes fixed on the reflection of them both as they tried to lay as still as possible. The pink flush was starting to drift down their back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah, ah, fuck--” They finally spoke up as they dropped their head back down, turning to muffle a sob into the cushions. “I’m gonna--I’m gonna--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna what? I thought you wanted this to last.” Remus spanked them harder, his hand stinging as he pressed the plug all the way in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned sharply, their hips bucking up. There was barely a moment before their body tensed and clenched in Remus’ lap, and Remus felt them come against his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, I didn’t give you permission.” He gave them another slap. He wasn’t really angry about it, he was sort of thrilled because he had got them so worked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’sorry!” Sirius whimpered, through another ragged gasp at the smack. “Sorry, Daddy, I--I couldn’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus continued to fuck them with the plug, not stopping the spanking either. Sirius was still shuddering with their orgasm, sobbing a little as they wriggled and writhed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So--ah, fuck, oh my g--sorry, sorry Daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let up as they moved against Remus’ thigh. “Should I teach you a lesson princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, their body twitching with the slight overstimulation. “Ahh, fuck, that hu--hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it does.” Remus watched them in the mirror, still going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, please,” they mumbled, back arching as they tried to shift away but couldn’t really move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” He didn’t stop, still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius whined. “Please, m’sorry--sorry. I’ll--ah--make it up to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” He pressed against the plug, which was buried deep inside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Pl--please. Any--anyway you want, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway I want? What if I just want to do this the rest of the night?” He gave them another hard slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned and bit their lip hard. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay--okay Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want that though.” Remus eased the plug out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Sirius breathed, shaking their head just a little as they seemed to sink into his lap for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else can you make it up to me?” Remus reached under them to wrap his hand around the base of Sirius’ cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh. Fuck--fuck me? However you want? Wherever… ahhh, Daddy, please. Whatever bit of me you want, come--come wherever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Is that enough to make up for you coming without me saying you could?”  Remus wanted to torture them a bit more, but he was also dying to get off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, trying to sit up or move. “I’ll do what--whatever you want. Keep me on my knees and fuck--fuck my mouth all night. Whatever you wa--want, I swear, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, okay.” He helped them sit up before practically picking them up so they could kneel on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ eyes were a bit watery as they shifted to get comfortable on the floor in front of Remus. Their were arms still bound behind their back and their legs were bent in what couldn’t be the most comfortable way, but luckily Sirius was flexible, and Remus had a feeling they didn’t mind a bit of discomfort if it was with rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood up, his legs still hitting the back of the couch. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He wrapped his hand around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squirmed from the praise, looking up at Remus with their lips slightly parted and their tongue just behind their bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked himself for a moment before letting his cock slide into Sirius’ mouth against their tongue. They moaned around his cock, bobbing their head a little as they looked up at him, their cheeks hollowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” was all Remus could mange as he tangled his hands in Sirius’ hair. He started to fucked their mouth in earnest, getting lost in sensation. He wasn’t going to take long. Sirius was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, sucking and swirling their tongue just right, letting their jaw and throat relax so Remus could just fuck them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few more thrusts into their wonderful mouth for Remus to start to tense with his climax. He held on to Sirius’ hair as he came, feeling out of his own body for however long it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back to himself, Remus looked down to see Sirius looking completely fucked out, with their hair all messy between his fingers and his come trickling from the corner of their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sunk down onto the couch for just a moment. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, licking their lips but it didn’t really help much. “Ye-yeah,” they whispered, voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Remus managed to move to untie Sirius then pull them into his lap before offering them the water he had grabbed on their way upstairs. “Drink this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sirius mumbled, still as hoarse, as they gingerly flexed their shoulders, sipping the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kiss,” they said after a moment, tilting their face up towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled then gave Sirius exactly what they wanted, keeping it nice and sweet, carding his fingers through their hair. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that?” He pressed his lips to their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, curling up into his lap, one hand holding onto his arm. “Yeah, I did. I was sort of surprised when I came--it came out of nowhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I could tell.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Was there anything you didn’t like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… felt really bad when I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> come? But then I feel like I made it up to you, so that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, don’t feel bad about that, it’s okay,” Remus assured them. “You did make it up to me though.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled softly, pulling back to look at him. “Okay. Thank you. I did like me trying to offer ways to make it up to you, though… Got me to talk more than usual, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did, yeah, I think you were just babbling because you were so well fucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. We’ve never done that before, have we?” Sirius hummed, looking thoughtful. “Where I’ve come and you’ve kept going? Not without a break, anyway… Oh, god no, wait. When you tied me to the pole. Ha, I was completely fucked out then, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, but I think this time was longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think so.” Sirius pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Was there anything you didn’t like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I really liked it all. It felt good. I even liked the club.” Remus was still surprised by that, but it was a good surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled broadly. “I’m glad you had a good time there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. There were some bits I found uncomfortable… like… the footstool person, you know? But I really liked it. It was fun and good to be able to be… well, you know, do the dynamic thing out in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, agreed! God the bloke crawling behind his Dom too. I don’t know, that was a bit squirmy for me. I don’t want to kink shame, but you know.” Remus shrugged a shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “I dunno. I don’t mind crawling after you, I get a great view of your arse, too, but maybe not in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I know you like crawling after me here, but it’s different in public. I also never told you to crawl after me. I think I’d feel weird about doing that, degrading, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius murmured, looking earnest again. “I like crawling over to you because I know you like me on my hands and knees, but… not following you around. I’d rather you carry me like the princess I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, throwing his head back. “I know, I will always carry you around like the princess you are.” He insisted, feeling a bit stronger, so he managed to lift Sirius up and stand at the same time. They grinned, giving a little squeal of delight as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have a bath, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, princess, let’s do that.” He wrapped his arms around them and began to carry them back to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius preoccupied themselves with pressing kisses to the crook of Remus’ neck, biting softly as they did. “Maybe, if your scale is tipped this way again, we can go to the club when it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> burlesque.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What would we do there?” Remus set them down on the edge of the tub before going to turn the taps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we could just go and people watch,” Sirius said, reaching over their shoulder to unclasp their collar. “And maybe if we saw something we really liked, we could do something… you could spank me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded. In the moment at the club it was brilliant and he was caught up in it, but now he was home he wasn’t sure about it. “Maybe if we got caught up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, watching him carefully. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m not freaking out.” Remus could tell what they were thinking just by the look they were giving him. “Pick out a bathbomb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook their head a little, leaning over to peer into the basket and pluck out a light blue bathbomb, dropping it into the water. “I know you’re not, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable, always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, I’m comfortable. There, in the moment, it’s fine but being outside of it is different. It’s hard for me to explain.” Remus turned the taps off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I understand. Getting caught up is very different.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly before they pulled back and climbed into the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it a lot though.” Remus sunk into the bathtub after Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm, you were very handsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was very handsy, I like making you squirm.” He laughed, cuddling up with Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tipped their head back onto his shoulder, grinning. “And Daddy knows just how to make me squirm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I know I do princess.” He pressed kisses to their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I feel like I know how to get you worked up too… sometimes at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wiggled against him. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the bath, Remus and Sirius drifted off to sleep in their bed. At some point in the middle of the night Remus’ phone rang, jolting him up in the middle of the night. He had been keeping it on in case Dora needed something since she was about a week and a half away from her due date. His heart was pounding against his ribs as he picked up his phone, seeing that it was Bill’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time! She’s having the baby!” Bill sounded like he was shouting at the other end of the phone. Remus could hear Dora in the background about driving faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus jumped out of bed, suddenly not tired any longer. “REALLY?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! See you at Mungos! Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES YES! Bye! OH MY GOD!” Remus hung up, going over to his dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was awake in bed, looking at Remus sort of bewildered for a moment before they scrambled out. “Ah! Dora? The baby!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The baby! She’s in labor! Sirius! She’s early! Is that okay?” Remus scrambled to get dressed, everything flying through his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Sirius grabbed his arm briefly to give it a reassuring squeeze before they too started getting dressed. “Remember Andi </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the birth instructor said it’s common for first pregnancies to be early!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?!” Remus pulled on the first shirt he saw. “Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, somehow managing to look put together even though they were wearing a knitted jumper and workout leggings. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, caro, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right okay.” He stopped after pulling on his jeans, feeling like it was finally hitting him for real. “We’re having a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a baby.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius had to tell Remus to </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow down</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least ten times on the drive to Mungo’s. They had their hand glued to his thigh, squeezing reassuringly, and were more than a little thankful that the roads were so empty in the predawn hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the hospital without any further issues and practically ran through to the Maternity Ward, looking for Dora or Bill, or anyone, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill caught their eye first, standing outside of a room. Andi stood next to him, looking around for a moment before she waved Sirius and Remus over. “God, you got here fast you two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Someone drove a little faster than the speed limit, perhaps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The baby is coming!” Remus shot them a look as Andi hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Remus, you’ve made it in time. Fleur’s in there with her, and she wants you two too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled away from Andi and looked at Sirius with wide eyes. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a reassuring smile, half surprised </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the calm one in this situation. “Come on caro,” they said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the room. “Put all that stuff in your notebook to good use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Sirius! The notebook!” Remus followed them into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had to stifle a laugh. “It will be fine, caro, I promise. The nurses are here.” They ducked through the door, and quickly saw Dora in the bed with Fleur next to her, their fingers tightly laced together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god you made it! They said I’m nearly there! Oh my god, I’m never doing either of you a favor again.” Dora gritted her teeth as Remus rushed to her other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur smiled at them both. “We’re glad you’re here, is what Dora is trying to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moved to Dora’s side, next to Remus. “You still look like it’s no big deal, you know, cous? Casual as anything,” they said, trying to distract her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’m better than Fleur, who was cursing Bill out in French the whole time with Vic. AH! Another contraction - fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus offered his hand. “Here squeeze. Is there anything I can do, Dora?” He seemed to have calm down just enough, but Sirius knew him well enough to know he was vibrating out of his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO NO! I’m -- just let me squeeze your damn hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about a breathing exercise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck your bloody breathing exercises, Lupin!” Dora let out a loud noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, trying to catch Remus’ eye to tell him to cool it a little, but he was resolutely staring at Dora and trying to fawn over her. “You’re doin’ real good, Dora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really is,” Dora’s doctor said coming into the room. “You’re about ready to deliver this baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur ducked her head to murmur something probably reassuring in Dora’s ear, maybe talking her through what she’d been like herself, how it was going to be fine. Sirius held their hand out for Remus’, trying to stay out of the way a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took Sirius’ hand as well, turning to them with a look that Sirius had never seen on him before. “I’m so excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had to grin, shaking their head a little. “I can tell, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our baby, Sirius.” He kissed them softly as the doctor was giving Dora instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sniffed and nodded, turning to Dora again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, Nymphadora, it’s time to push now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON’T CALL ME NYMPH-AHHH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Push!” One of the nurses encouraged and Remus gripped one hand while Fleur had Dora’s other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got this Dora, you got this,” Sirius said, feeling a little out of their depth and just thankful they could stay up by Dora’s head and not have to witness what was happening at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what the instructor said.” Remus looked to be going through the emotion or pain with Dora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH FUCK!” She gritted her teeth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius winced at the look on her face. “Almost there, Dora,” they said, before looking to the doctor with a look of </span>
  <em>
    <span>right?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes! Here comes the head, if you want to see your baby being born, I’d move fast.” She looked up at the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood up, “I do!” He let go of Sirius and Dora’s hands then scrambled to the end of the bed behind the doctor. A look of awe came over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, watching him for a moment. God, he was just going to be the best father this kid could ever want for, wasn’t he? They, however, would stay firmly up by Dora’s head, squeezing her hand hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing, oh my god.” Remus smiled back up at them all as the doctor told Dora to push again. “That’s our baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got this, Dora,” Sirius said softly, squeezing her hand back as they were unable to take their eyes from Remus’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later there was a cry, “That’s it, there’s your baby.” The doctor smiled and Remus was staring at the baby. “Would you like to cut the cord?” She asked Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” He shuffled forward. “Oh my god, look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dora heaved the biggest sigh. “Are they okay? Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They seem perfectly healthy.” The doctor gestured for Remus. “You are too, Dora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s perfect,” Remus whispered as he cut the cord. “Amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He?” Sirius looked back to Dora, grinning. “Hope was right, you were right, Dora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he. Of course mam was right.” Remus shook his head, stepping back so the nurses could take the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just have to do a few things then you can hold him.” One of them looked to Remus because he was giving off the energy that he didn’t want to be far from the baby at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, stepping up to Remus. “You look like you’re on cloud nine, caro,” they murmured, not moving too far from Dora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to hold him first, Remus.” Dora glanced in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Remus moved back to where he had been when he was holding her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled at the sound of his voice, putting an arm around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he’s yours. Sirius’ too. I was just the oven, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dora… thank you so much. We’re… forever grateful, you know?” Sirius said, tightening their arm around Remus’ waist because they could feel his breathing going all funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So grateful.” Remus put his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “I don’t have the words for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at them both. “Course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, here’s your baby.” The nurse came over to them with </span>
  <em>
    <span>their baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> all bundled up in a blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sniffed, not able to take their eyes from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Go on, caro,” they said softly, nudging Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ smile seemed to brighten as their baby was settled into his arms. The moment he was, tears started to stream down his face. “Hi, I’m your Dad, little one.” He sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was there by his side in a moment, their arm around his waist. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sirius could see bits of Remus in him already, and bits of those Black genes that were still around through Dora. “God… look at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so sweet. Oh god, I didn’t know I could love anything this much -- like this.” Remus looked up to Sirius with watery eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Sirius murmured, pressing their lips to Remus’ cheek. “He’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you decided on a name?” Dora piped up from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know?” Remus kissed Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed him back, lingering close for a moment. “What about Teddy? Teddy Lyall Lupin-Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect.” Fleur’s voice came from somewhere behind them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. It’s so perfect for him.” Remus’ eyes went back to Sirius. “You hold him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Sirius couldn’t keep the grin from their face as they held their arms out. Shit, that was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There he was, all tiny and perfect and Sirius and Remus were going to raise him and love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus maneuvered Teddy to Sirius’ arms. “Here’s your Pada, Teddy. They’re going to love you so much and make sure you have everything you want, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, tears in their eyes as they looked up at Remus. “Thank you,” they murmured to him before looking down at Teddy. He was perfect, this tiny little bundle of arms and legs and chubby cheeks. He was perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus stared in complete awe at Sirius holding their son. He had never seen Sirius look at anything like this. It was probably closest to how Sirius looked at him on the day they got married. They were completely lost in their child </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He pressed a kiss their shoulder then was hit with a sudden realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! I have to call my mam.” Remus wanted her there so she could meet the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Dora said with a chuckle, waving him towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I don’t want to leave him.” Remus frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a space we can put you next door.” The nurse laughed. “Give Dora some space too, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, please.” Remus nodded. “I’m going to go call, okay?” He rubbed Sirius’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be next door with him, alright?” Sirius kissed him on the cheek before going over to Dora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched them all for a moment then opened the door. To his surprise, his mam was already there with Andi and Bill. “Mam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus John!” She practically ran over to him. “How is he? How’s Dora? Everything go well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, he’s --- god how’d you know?” He snorted, wrapping her in a hug once she was close enough. “Dora’s good. Everyone’s okay. It was fast. Oh god, I -- his name is Teddy Lyall Lupin-Black.” He felt like he couldn’t get his thoughts straight enough to tell her everything that he wanted to tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope put a hand over her mouth. “Oh, Remus, dear… that’s…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so perfect, mam, he’s amazing.” Remus smiled, wiping his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness,” she said, enveloping him in another hug. “I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gonna bring the baby into the room next door, so you can meet him in a minute.” Remus hugged her back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please! Oh, a grandson. That’s so wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandson!” Andi’s voice came from over his mam’s shoulder. “Oh that’s fantastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called that Hope!” Bill replied. “Is Dora okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus managed to pull back from his mam again, giving a nod. “She’s good, great, I think. As much as you can be after pushing a human out of your body.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill seemed relieved. “When you go in to meet Teddy, we’ll go and see her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” Andi let out a breath as the door opened behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on through. The wee one is all settled,” the nurse said, smiling at them from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put his arm around his mam’s shoulders and led her into the room, dying to be close to his son again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was sat on a sofa in the room, with Teddy bundled up their arms. They were looking at him like he was the only important thing in the world. Really, he was the most important thing in the world right now. He would be for the rest of Remus’ life. “Mam, this is Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hope said as she went over and gingerly sat next to Sirius. “Oh, he’s gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he?” Remus moved to the arm of the sofa so he could sit next to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna hold him, Hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please!” She shifted closer. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Sirius murmured, passing Teddy over to Hope. They took a moment to make sure his blankets were all tucked in before they looked up at Remus, teary eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so wonderful, you’re going to be the best child, aren’t you Teddy?” His mam asked as Remus lifted his hand to run his fingers through Sirius’ hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned into him, letting out a sigh. “He is, he’s going to be so loved and just, beautiful…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Remus whispered to Sirius, feeling so overwhelmed. “We’re going to love him so much and bring him up perfectly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, so much. He’s going to be so loved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was so struck silly by Teddy, that he hated when they took him away from them once more to make sure he was okay to go home. Remus paced the entire time, and Sirius assured him that it would be fine. Of course, it was fine, and they were given the okay some hours later that they could take Teddy home around the same time Dora was being discharged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The car seat is okay right?” Remus asked his mam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope gave him a smile. “Yes, dear, it’s just right. He will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood back, holding the carrier with Teddy sleeping inside. “You know he’s going to drive home at five miles an hour, Hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out an exasperated sigh. “Remus John, you’re going to be just fine. I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, checking the seat just one more time. “All right, all right you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trust me to do this, hm?” Sirius gave him a grin as they stepped past him. The car-seat was the kind with the carrier that clipped right in, so they didn’t need to be moving Teddy whilst he was sleeping. “Want to check my handiwork?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Remus huffed, turning to his mam. “You’ll come over tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled. “Of course. I’ll be over whenever you need me. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus bit his lip, wondering if he should have his mam over for the night, but he wanted to do this with Sirius. “No, no, it’s okay. We’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you need me at any time, I’m just a call away, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Remus hugged her tight once more before finally stepping away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Remus John, you too Sirius, and you too Teddy.” She kissed Remus’ cheek then Sirius then ever so lightly kissed Teddy’s little forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave Remus another reassuringly smile. “Love you Hope. We’ll call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye dears.” She smiled as Remus walked to the other side of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was in the car by the time Remus got in the driver’s seat. “You okay, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wonderful.” He started the car. “You know, we have a small human in the backseat that is now in our care, but I’m perfectly happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “We get to take him home and introduce him to Snuffles and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, show him his room and the garden and -- oh Pride is in a couple of weeks.” Remus glanced over at Sirius then pulled away from the spot, being extra careful to check all of his mirrors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes! Hopefully he’ll be old enough. Oh, can we get him some of those tiny ear defenders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We should look into it. I don’t know? Should we bring him? OH god. I didn’t think -- oh shit… we probably shouldn’t take him.” Remus rambled, not sure if it would be a good idea to bring him to Pride now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stopped him with their hand on his knee. “Caro, it’s fine. We can just host the Pride party after, hm? And it’s weeks away, we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Next year. We’ll get him some ear defenders then.” He was trying very hard not to go too fast or too slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” He shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m just, there’s so much to think about, right?” He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is, but we have it all in hand, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do, i know we do because it’s you and me.” Remus nodded. “Put on some music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius paused for a moment. “Oh, this is important, Remus. What the hell should Teddy’s first official song be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled, laughing to himself because that was what Sirius was stressed about. “God Only Knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… that’s perfect.” Sirius turned the volume down before hitting play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, feeling more relaxed as they listened to the Beach Boys the rest of the way home. It took them just a bit longer than it should have, but they were safe. “Okay, Teddy, this is your home.” Remus pulled into their driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So ready.” Remus grinned at them before getting out of the car and going around to the back to get Teddy out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius went ahead to unlock the door and placate Snuffles at least a little. Remus took another deep breath as he unclicked Teddy’s carrier then carefully got him out of the car. He shut the door and Teddy let out a little noise, but didn’t start crying, to Remus’ relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got to the door, Sirius was already inside. “Ready?” Remus asked as he went to step inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Sirius called back, and Remus stepped through to see them sitting on the floor of the hallway with Snuffles, who was excited but not bouncing off the walls, thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snuffles, this is your new person.” Remus sat down with them, setting Teddy’s carrier down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gingerly let him move forward, petting him as they did. “This is your brother Teddy, bud. You gotta look after him, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t lick him yet.” Remus laughed, feeling a little nervous even though Snuffles was the biggest teddy bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t,” Sirius murmured, grinning ear to ear as Snuffles gave Teddy a sniff, then promptly laid down next to his carrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a good boy.” Remus leaned over to give him a pat as he was hit with a realization. “Sirius, less than 24 hours ago, we were at the BDSM club and now we have a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha… God, that’s wild, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wild.” Remus stared at Teddy. “Should we… what should we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caro, I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either! Do we just… sit here until he needs something?” Remus laughed because it felt like he had to do something, but he had nothing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed a little incredulously. “Let’s move out of the hallway… maybe to the sofa… We should eat… It’s… Jesus, what time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head, pushing himself to stand up. “It’s only midday. It feels like it’s been days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, it does… Okay, let’s bring him in the kitchen and I can make us something? We can get around to building the rest of the furniture for him we didn’t think we’d need quite yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good.” Remus picked up Teddy’s carrier and started towards the kitchen, Snuffles trailed after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out Snuffles didn’t like leaving Teddy at all, and curled up as close to him as possible at all times as Sirius made them tea and found something quick and easy for lunch. Then when they went upstairs to finish up building what they needed for Teddy. Snuffles curled up by the rocking chair as Remus fed Teddy and Sirius worked on building the changing table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you like your room, Teddy.” Remus smiled down at his son as he sucked on his bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he will, caro. And if he doesn’t, when he’s older, we’ll just redecorate.” Sirius glanced up from building, apparently trying to hammer something together as quietly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know love.” He moved the bottle away and Teddy gave a tiny pout. “It’s all empty, annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked up. “What did you call him, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed. “Annwyl,” he repeated. “It means dear or precious…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Sirius smiled. “It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was either that or fy mach i, which means my little one.” Remus went to burping Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more of a mouthful,” they said, shifting over to sit on the floor next to him. “I like Annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I like both I think.” Remus patted his back. “But annwyl feels the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel is very important.” Sirius sighed, then was quiet for a moment. “We need to tell everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ eyes widened. “Oh shit, I didn’t think about that. I barely remembered about calling my mam for a while there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. We had other things on our minds.” Sirius puffed out their cheeks. “I have no idea how we should do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just post it on Instagram, everyone will lose their minds. I don’t feel like calling or texting everyone right now. I just want it to be us today.” He settled Teddy back in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Oh, everyone will freak if we put it on Instagram… Let’s do it. Tomorrow though, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tomorrow.” He smiled at Teddy’s little noises he was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, look at you,” Sirius murmured, biting their lip. “You’re the best Dad already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head. “I’m just head over heels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost fainted watching you with him in the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You nearly did a Frank!” Sirius laughed, leaning their head on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never tell a soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your secret is safe with me, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better be my pearl.” Remus cradled Teddy. “Wanna hold him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I want my turn in the rocking chair with him. You can look at the drawer I can’t seem to assemble right.” Sirius stood up, stretching a little.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, waking up from a sleep so light it could barely be called sleep. Remus was leaning over Teddy’s crib, like he had been the past four times they’d opened their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus. Please, for the love of all that is holy, please sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he needs me and I don’t hear him cry?” Remus stood up straight, looking as if he’d be caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you,” Sirius said as they sat up, “you will hear him. You’ve heard every one of his tiny little sleeping noises and been up like a shot. You’ll hear him. Or I’ll hear him, or Snuffles will hear him. Please, sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, looking at the crib, then to Sirius before crawling back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, pulling the covers back for him. “We’ll hear him. I promise. A sleep deprived Remus Lupin is a dangerous thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, what is it going to be like when we put him in his own room?” He shuffled under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t imagine you’ll sleep for </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> a month, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to test the baby monitors.” Remus threw an arm over their stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tried not to laugh, really, they did. “We’ll test them a thousand times, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so anxious about this, but so happy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re anxious, because you’re you. We’ve got it though, I promise. You, me, and our whole family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed, nuzzling their neck. “I know, easier said than done sometimes to relax. It’s just so brand new. Aren’t you terrified?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely,” Sirius said, chuckling. “Terrified. But you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> terrified, so I’m being the Calm One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for that princess.” He snickered. “I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we do for each other.” They pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s sleep. Deal with everything else tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius drifted off to sleep again, only to be woken a short time later by Remus getting out of bed. “Remus,” they groaned, flopping back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He let out a cry.” Remus tried to defend himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he still asleep or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and flopped back into bed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, wrapping their arms around him. “Do I need to get creative with a way to keep you in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I hate restraints.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do. I never said I’d restrain you,” Sirius murmured, pressing kissing to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius </span>
  <em>
    <span>the baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>is right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They groaned, sinking back into the bed. “I know he is, and he is asleep, like we should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put his hands over his eyes. “I just can’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that tone.” He rolled over a little to look at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, do you?” Sirius chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna take care of Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do, but he keeps giving me a hard time for it. You need to sleep, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a little yawn. “Mmm, I know princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius basically sprawled themselves on top of Remus, pressing kisses to his neck. “Just to keep you occupied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe it’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” they parroted back, shifting to straddle his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you occupy me?” He put his hands on their thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like this,” Sirius hummed, biting his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s helping.” He rubbed his hands up then down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Sirius swirled their tongue, rolling their hips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a soft noise. “Yeah, princess, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Sirius trailed their hand down Remus’ stomach, they heard Teddy cry from his crib. They groaned softly and sat up. “I’ll get him. Sleep, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put a hand on their shoulder, “No, it’s okay, I’m not sleeping tonight anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus. We share it, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do, but we both can’t be sleep deprived, can we?” He kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned and rolled off of him. “Okay. I’ll do tomorrow if you promise to sleep, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius did manage to get some more sleep, though when they woke up, they were pretty sure Remus hadn’t slept at all. Sirius decided to let him at least lie in bed for a little while whilst they went to make coffee. As they were making coffee, they heard Teddy crying but then there were steps on the stairs and the sound of Remus’ voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get you a bottle annwyl.” He sounded exhausted, just from his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it, caro! Go keep him company, I’ll bring it up!” Sirius called back up the stairs, quickly setting about heating up a bottle for Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m already down here.” Remus laughed as he came into the kitchen. “Mam’s on her way over with Richard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good,” Sirius hummed, going over to him. “Morning caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning my pearl.” He was holding Teddy close. “Want to feed him? I did it last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, please. Let’s go sit on the sofa?” Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek. “I’ve got his bottle, you grab our coffees?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Remus kissed them back, passing Sirius Teddy before grabbing the coffee. When he did, he padded through to the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep last night, caro?” Sirius asked as they settled on the sofa to feed Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Remus took a sip of his coffee. “Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe is alright, I guess?” Sirius chuckled, watching Teddy carefully as he sucked on the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, he’s so fucking adorable, I can’t. He’s got your lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he?” Sirius smiled, just watching. They couldn’t look away. “I think he’ll have your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus grinned, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “I love his little fingers and toes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think the day he first smiles your heart will just break, won’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All his firsts, I’ll be a mess.” Remus gently brushed a finger over his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. You’re such a sap, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked like he was going to say something but the doorbell rang, cutting him off. “I got it.” He kissed their cheek before standing up and going for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sirius hummed, going back to looking at Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Remus came in with Richard and Hope trailing behind him. Both Richard and Hope were carrying bags and a crockpot. “They’ve brought us enough food for two weeks.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat, Remus John, you look dead on your feet.” She paused, looking at Sirius and Teddy with a sweet smile. “We’ll put this away then come back for some quality time before we can help you with anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “He’s been dead on his feet, Hope. Didn’t sleep at all last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no good for your son like that!” She lectured as Richard had already gone into the kitchen after a quick hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He let out a groan, sitting next to Sirius. “You tattle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just kissed his cheek and smiled. “Uh-oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky we’ve our hands full, huh?” Remus cuddled up next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Sirius kissed his temple. “I love you. I love this, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Remus eventually drifted off to sleep with Teddy on his chest. Sirius slipped from the sofa and went to help Hope sort through the bags they had brought with them, whilst Richard tidied around the house. They had locked the pole room, thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short while later Sirius came back into the living room to see their husband in the most picture perfect position with Teddy still cuddled up with him. With a grin, they snapped a picture on their phone, with the intention to post it to Instagram as soon as he was awake. They eased themselves onto the sofa next to him, kissing his shoulder and gently stroking Teddy’s cheek. They had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he was perfect--they still couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you three.” Hope came into the living room. “You look like a wonderful little family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right? I can barely even believe it Hope,” Sirius murmured, sniffing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve every second of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bit their lip, nodding. “I really hope I can do him right, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that,” Remus mumbled. “Of course you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to your husband.” Hope grinned and Teddy started to fuss. “Here, I’ll give him his bottle, you two rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were asleep,” Sirius murmured into Remus’ hair, gingerly picking Teddy up to hand to his grandma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was then my mam started to talk.” He kept his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t help curling up around him, knowing Hope would have Teddy for a moment. Remus’ arms went around them, one of his hands going to their hair, his eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, you’re going to be the best parent on earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stirred again a few minutes later, resigned to the fact their sleep was going to be broken into tiny segments for at least the next six months. Hope was in the loveseat by the window with Teddy, and from what they heard, Richard was in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you two want lunch? Richard made his chicken pot pie, he’s heating it up in the oven right now.” Hope asked, barely taking her eyes away from the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, that sounds good,” Sirius murmured, stretching a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m starving,” Remus said around a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking,” Sirius said into his shoulder. “I took a good picture of you and Teddy, we should post that on Instagram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course.” Sirius pulled their phone from their pocket and swiped to the photo. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Remus beamed again. “Yeah, post it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What shall I put the caption as? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surprise?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Remus said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you’re saying something. I wanted to gush about our grandchild to Effy and Monty, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We just wanted a moment with him, didn’t we caro?” Sirius tapped out a quick caption, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a little bubble for a day. It was nice. Now, we’ll let people in -- as long as they’re not sick.” Remus rubbed his hand up Sirius’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Sirius chuckled, taking a breath as they pressed</span>
  <em>
    <span> Post</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Well, now everyone knows. Who will phone and cry first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” Remus, Hope, and Richard, who had just come in from the kitchen, said at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted a laugh. “In 3, 2, 1…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ phone started ringing then Remus’ then Hope’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice is calling me.” Remus shuffled to sit up. “Mam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Effy, but Mary just texted me as well.” Hope answered her phone. “Hello Eff! Yes! His name is Teddy Lyall! I know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you got love?” Remus laughed before he answered his phone. “Hey Al. Oh, yeah, you know, just had a baby yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, of course, it’s James,” Sirius said, answering. “Hey bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIRIUS! A BABY! ARE THEY OKAY? ARE YOU OKAY?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ow, James, my eardrum. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his name is Teddy Lyall and he’s just… perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIRIUS THAT’S AMAZING! WHEN CAN WE SEE HIM? HE LOOKS SO SMALL! OH GOD! LILY! WHERE ARE THE TISSUES?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s perfect. Come around soon, okay? I’ll text you? We don’t want to overwhelm him with everyone all at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH GOD! I’M AN UNCLE! LILY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius paused. “James… is Lily even home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… maybe not. Shit. I need to call her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, god I love you, you utter idiot,” they said through laughter, before growing a little quiet. “He’s… he’s really perfect, James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he is.” James sniffled. “God, we’re out of tissues. Shit, I love you Sirius. I’m so happy for you and Moony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. So much. Come see us soon, I’ll text you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I will, sounds good. We’ll make plans. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Sirius hung up, their phone started ringing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Incoming Call from Marlene</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mar--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU, REMUS AND HIS MOTHER FOR THE PAST LIKE, </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOUR</span>
  </em>
  <span>! TELL ME EVERYTHING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not an hour, Marly. Two minutes, maximum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DORA HAD THE BABY? YOU HAVE A CHILD IN YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! He’s been home for less than a day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HE?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius could barely speak for laughing. “His name is Teddy Lyall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD THAT’S FUCKING ADORABLE! HOW IS HE? HOW’S MOONY? HOW ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CAN I COME OVER?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good! Don’t come over yet? We don’t want to flood him with all these people, but I promise--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SOON! I BETTER BE FIRST SIRIUS LUPIN-BLACK! I AM THE GODMOTHER OF THIS ANGEL!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Marly! Yes, you and James on my side, Alice and Peter on Remus’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’LL BE THERE FIRST? OK? OH! I SAW A REALLY CUTE TOY FOR HIM! ARE YOU STARTING YOUR LEAVE NOW THEN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Can you come down a few decibels? I’ll do everything I can from here with emails, keep the socials updated. Everything but teach, like we said, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S PERFECT! OKAY! I’LL LET YOU GO! TELL MOONY I SAID HELLO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Marlene.” Remus snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, rolling their eyes. “Bye Marly, love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BYE LOVE YOU!” She hung up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been two weeks, and everything was a bit crazy. It felt like they had a rotation of friends and family at their door. Richard and his mam then Effy and Monty were the most frequent visitors with food and helping tidy up. It was helpful, and Remus was glad for the help. He felt like he had never done so much laundry in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scariest thing happened one night as Remus was watching Teddy sleep as Sirius was getting ready for bed themselves. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of him sometimes. But as he was sleeping, Teddy looked to stop breathing for a moment and his heart dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIRIUS! SIRIUS!” He called out then Teddy coughed and made a noise before his breathing went back to normal. It was the scariest few seconds of his entire life and he hung off of cliffs with no rope for a living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had clattered their way over to him, half in their t-shirt. “What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He stopped breathing, oh my god, he’s okay now but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ…” Sirius leaned against the dresser, puffing out their cheeks. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Remus. That’s bloody normal for a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, really? Christ.” Remus rested his head on the edge of the crib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sank down to sit at the bottom of the dresser. “Yes! It’s all over the books. I guarantee you’ve written it in your notebook at least seven times… God, Remus, you gave me a bloody heart attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, it was scary and my brain just went straight to panic.” He rubbed his face, looking at Teddy still. Now that he was thinking clearly, he remembered reading about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… God, are you alright?” They shifted over and put their hand on his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I’m so sorry for scaring you.” Remus moved back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Jeez… is he still asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius flopped back onto the bed. “Let’s get some sleep for a minute? Providing our heart rates come down enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep feels like a foriegn concept.” Remus let out a yawn. “I’ve never been so tired in my entire life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. I feel like I’m hallucinating sometimes. I long for my pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, god, dramatic.” Remus shuffled up to his pillow, hoping Sirius would do the same. They did so, thankfully, and cuddled up behind Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what sex is like? I’m not sure I do and I’m the asexual one who can be repulsed.” Remus snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you mean, caro. I am just a thing full of tiredness and covered in baby spit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm and you’re still very pretty, which is amazing since you’ve the darkest bags under your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very punk of me, apparently,” Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek. “You still look as handsome as ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’ve never been so tired and happy before.” He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Remus felt Sirius’ hand over his mouth. “Shh, sleep, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed softly, melting against Sirius. “I love you,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, they did their usual routine. Sirius woke up before Remus, taking the fussing Teddy downstairs for his first bottle of the morning. Instead of sleeping, Remus rolled over and went to go shower before heading down to the kitchen. When he got down there he found Sirius in their pj bottoms and no shirt with Teddy all swaddled against them. Remus nearly died at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hadn’t quite noticed him yet, one hand on the back of Teddy’s head to cradle him as they spooned yoghurt into a bowl full of berries. After a moment, Remus went up behind them and placed a hand on their hips. “Good morning princess.” He pressed a tiny kiss to the back of their neck before resting his chin on Sirius’ shoulder to look at Teddy. “Morning annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, morning caro,” Sirius murmured, leaning back into him. “Teddy, say morning to your Dad, little one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy made a little fussing noise then </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Sirius, he’s smiling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a little noise of their own, biting their lip. “Oh god, look at him, smiling at his Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you’re the sweetest, aren’t you? All the other babies have nothing on you at all.” Remus brush his finger over his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got the lottery with parents, obviously. He’s going to be wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he most certainly did, didn’t he?” Remus kissed Sirius’ cheek before stealing a berry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi,” Sirius said, half-hearted. “You got some more sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe five minutes. Do you still feel like a thing of tiredness covered in baby spit?” Remus stepped back, going to the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little? Better now he’s all cuddled up to me like this.” Sirius pressed a kiss to Teddy’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so adorable.” Remus pulled out some orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “I read that it’s good for them, because they’re not great at temperature regulation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded as he went for a glass. “When’d you read that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the night whilst I was feeding him. Trying desperately to stay awake by staring at endless article about newborns.” Sirius grinned, leaning against the counter as they ate a spoonful of berries and yoghurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good time for research, I guess.” He took a sip of juice. “You really look so good like that. Natural.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels good? I was worried it wouldn’t… sit right with me. But it does. I love him very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ heart bloomed again. He knew Sirius was a good parent and loved Teddy so much, but he was so glad to hear it. “I’m so happy to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a little smile, one arm around Teddy as they continued eating. “Were you worried too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not about you, actually. I never worried about you feeling good like this.” Remus took a seat on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. The fact you trust me with him, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I trust you, you’re his Pada.” Remus held his hands out to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled broadly, padding over to him with Teddy. “I like that. Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. Don’t think for one more second that Teddy isn’t yours as much as he’s mine, right?” Remus tugged them both down on to his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius murmured, sitting down and wrapping their arm around his shoulders. “He is, I know. I guess I’m just doubting my parenting abilities. But then I get these moments where he’s like this, all tucked up against my chest, sleeping? And I think I can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think, just know. You’re perfect -- you’re wonderful at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kisses him softly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome.” Remus kissed them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I was thinking about Pride.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his temple. “We should host the after party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we really should, since we can’t go there, right?” Remus rubbed their back. “It’s next weekend but we could get something together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We can do something. Everyone knows the Pride party is what we do. Every year, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and we can see people who aren’t babies?” Remus joked. “Not that I don’t love you annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy made a little gurgle in response as Sirius stroked his head. They were quiet for a moment before they spoke up again. “I’ve gone to Pride every year for like, ten years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned a little. “Why don’t you go? I’ll stay with Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Sirius bit their lip. “I don’t want to leave you both to fend for yourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, we’re going to have to do it eventually. What if I took time and went climbing or something the week after?” Remus suggested, wanting Sirius to go and enjoy themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… we could do that. Next year he’ll be able to come like Ro and Harry did last year, won’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, we’ll all go next year, what do you think Teddy?” Remus looked at him, rubbing Sirius’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy smiled again and Sirius made a soft noise. “God, look at him… if I go to Pride, will you hang out with someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, everyone will be at Pride, and that’s fine. I want you all to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad about that. Maybe your mam will stay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’ll go in my spirit.” Remus snickered. “She went to Pride without me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caro, are you sure?” Sirius pulled back to look at him properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than, I won’t be sad, I promise. Teddy and I will have some time together alone, won’t we bud? We can go for a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. And then we’ll all come back here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, then you will all come back here.” Remus kissed them softly. “Daddy’s making you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled wider. “Okay Daddy,” they murmured, kissing back. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me, it’s going to be fun and I’m going to have my own fun with Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m gonna text Marly then, start planning outfits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I hope it involves tiny shorts.” Remus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next week they worked on planning the party and inviting everyone over. Remus was excited to do something with everyone else. It was going to be so great to be social with Teddy. He hoped he didn’t get too overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up Saturday morning, Remus was not surprised that Sirius was already out of bed and Teddy was as well. But a few moments later Sirius came bouncing in in a towel and Teddy all wrapped up in his little ducky robe thing. “I could have taken care of him, my pearl.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, we were both awake,” Sirius said as they came over to sit on the edge of the bed next to Remus. “Especially if I’m going out today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, love, I’ll get him together if you want so you can go full Pride frenzy.” Remus encouraged them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, will you take him?” Sirius set Teddy on Remus’ chest, smiling. “Less glitter than last year though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, thinking about how glitter had been everywhere in their old flat. It was still all over the place when they had moved. “Thank goodness. But tell me the shorts are going to make an appearance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m doing the tiny shorts, my fluid flag and, well, I wanted to wear something for you, too.” Sirius hummed, padding over to the dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something for me too?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “I think the shorts at more than enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, you filth. I mean something to represent you, because you’re not going to be there. Like, your bi shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Yeah, I’d like that.” He grinned at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I’m gonna do that, then. Wearing your clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> bi representation.” Sirius grinned, starting to pull on their outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect princess.” Remus sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a smile as they pulled on their shorts, foregoing fishnets this year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Sirius was headed out the door, with one more kiss and asking if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay. Remus assured them once more it was fine before shutting the door behind them and Snuffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Teddy, just me and you for a few hours. Let’s get you in your pride gear then we can take a walk before we get our surprise ready for Pada.” Remus talked to Teddy as he carried him back up the stairs, thinking how oddly empty the house felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put Teddy on the changing table, quickly changing his nappy -- which Remus felt an expert at now. Once he was in his fresh diaper, Remus found the onesie he had ordered specially for the day. It said: Dad, Pada, &amp; Me. The Dad was in bi colors, Pada was in the genderfluid colors and Me was in rainbows. Remus also put on the little rainbow flower crown that Mary had given them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, annwyl? How do you look for your first Pride? Your Pada will love it.” Remus kissed Teddy on the cheek as he picked him up. “My turn now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus went to get dressed after putting Teddy in his bouncer. He pulled on his new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bisexual Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt and jeans before they went out for a walk. As much as Remus wanted to be at Pride with everyone, he was completely happy to just spend the day with his son. Sirius deserved some time out of the house as well, and Remus would do something next week because they were both doing this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pride this year was slightly less of a hyped-up affair than last year. True, the lack of sleep had probably affected it more than a little--though Sirius did try to balance that out with coffee--but they were also missing Remus this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, as ever, fantastic, even despite missing Remus. Sirius and Marlene made endless friends (with less glitter-throwing than last year) and Sirius felt wonderfully accepted and loved. They even fell into step with a little troupe of other genderfluid people, wearing flags or shirts or face paints, and that was the nicest moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was glad to see the end of the parade though, and their friends all gathering to go back to their place, because they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see Teddy. It was lovely to get out of the house and go to Pride, but Sirius missed their </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They and Snuffles were the first out of James’ car once the convoy had pulled into the driveway, and already through the doorway before anyone else. Sirius was more than a little surprised when they walked through the door, though, because the whole house was </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered</span>
  </em>
  <span> in rainbow decorations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s Pada! Happy Pride!” Remus was standing under some rainbow streamers holding Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, looking around in disbelief. “Oh my god, hi! Hey caro, hi Teddy, hi! This… this is all-out, Remus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured if Teddy and I couldn’t go to Pride, I would bring Pride here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing! I missed you so much!” Sirius hugged Remus and pecked a kiss to his lips before gently kissing Teddy’s forehead. “And your t-shirt? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bisexual Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh my god… and Ted--Oh, those are the fluid colours… Remus. Is this custom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I couldn’t find a good onesie but a lovely person on Etsy made this for us.” He handed Teddy to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi little one,” Sirius said, grinning ear to ear. Everyone else was starting to come inside but they couldn’t bring themselves to look away from Teddy or step away from Remus. “It’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it. How was Pride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AMAZING!” Marlene shouted then covered her mouth. “Sorry, Dorcas said to watch my voice level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “He’s alright, just be careful around him, Marly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas strolled in after her wife, shaking her head but smiling fondly. James barreled in a moment after her. “Let me see my nephew!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give Sirius a minute with their son, James.” Effy huffed. “I’ll go see to some food, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right behind you Eff.” Hope followed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been in the house for thirty seconds Effy! Sit down first,” Sirius said through another chuckle as they met James halfway and grinned at the way he was teary immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God knows if you’ve had a chance to properly cook in ages. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t fight her.” Monty laughed, patting Sirius on the back. “I’ll go help her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll join.” Richard nodded. “Remus, let’s look at that rosemary later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sound good.” Remus kissed Sirius’ cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a good time today, caro?” Sirius asked, letting James take Teddy for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” He put his hands on Sirius’ waist. “We went for a walk then we came back for lunch and he napped while I got everything together. He just woke up, so perfect timing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, amazing. I missed you both,” Sirius said, leaning back into him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you at least have fun at Pride?” He held them tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we had the best time. I recognised some people from last year at the stalls. I got called the Glitter Fairy again. Just running around really.” They paused to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for letting me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Letting you go</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I don’t like the sound of that here.” Remus gave a little frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes, kissing his lips this time. “I mean thank you for not letting me feel guilty. Thank you for saying it’s alright that I go to Pride even though Teddy is only little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I love you.” Remus kissed them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” they murmured into the kiss, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooner or later, the house was filled with people and the smell of delicious food. Sirius had a glass of wine in one hand and found themselves trailing around the house between all the people. They nearly ran straight into Reg coming into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hey kid. You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, brilliant. How’s Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, he’s… perfect? He’s this tiny little bundle of joy and we’re, er, solely responsible for him.” Sirius gave a little nervous laugh, leaning against the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you had a kid, you know? You look so happy though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I know… I never would’ve guessed it myself, either. But here we are and it’s fucking great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem like you're doing a good job. You would not shut up about Teddy all day, you know? It was nice.” Regulus smiled, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I? Ha… I’m one of those parents now, kid, better watch out.” Sirius grinned, ducking their head to catch his eyeline. “How are you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re one of those parents now, I love it.” Reg looked back up at them. “We’re doing great. It’s just… it’s great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus let out a weird laugh. “Sirius, we’re great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you are freaking me out now. What’s happening?” Sirius turned fully to their brother, crossing their arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing bad, just not really sure about things. No one knows either.” Reg bit his lip, glancing over at Hes and Ben who were trying to toss candies into each other’s mouth from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed softly. “Okay, please let me know if there’s anything I can do, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably should talk about it with someone. Could I come by for dinner this week? I don’t want to be a bother, I know Teddy is your focus right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You’re always welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, don’t worry about it, I know you will but it’s not a huge thing.” Regulus let out a little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I might be too sleep-deprived to worry. We’ll see.” Sirius hugged him tightly. “Love you, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Sirius.” He hugged them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius puffed out their cheeks. “After all that emotion, another beer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always another beer.” Regulus joked, patting Sirius on the back. “Where is my nephew after all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let’s go find him and my husband,” Sirius said, laughing. They made their way through the house, looking for Remus or Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was on the floor with Peter and all the kids. Ro was climbing on to Remus’ back like a little monkey. Remus was holding Teddy while Peter was playing with Harry next to Neville in the swing. Fleur was on the sofa with Vic close by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi you lot,” Sirius said. “All of the kiddos too. Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padfoot!” Ro let out a laugh as she tipped upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waddled over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey love, hi Reggie.” Remus greeted them with a big grin then made a noise when Rowena put her arm around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roro! Hey, you can say Padfoot and not Pad-da now!” Sirius swooped in and picked her up so she didn’t strangle their husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful with Uncle Moony though, eh?” Sirius sat next to Remus, grinning at him. “He’s gotta look after your little cousin Teddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” She plonked down next to Remus and put her head on his arm, looking down at Teddy. “Hi Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ heart melted looking at Rowena so sweetly. “Gentle, darling,” they murmured as she lifted her hand to touch his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ro, he’s sleeping. He’s tired. You used to sleep like this all the time too.” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did!” Sirius grabbed her around the middle, tickling her. “You were this small once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little baby.” She touched Teddy’s hand with her finger as Sirius stopped tickling and she stopped giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby. I got to hold you when you were this tiny like Teddy.” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God you two are so disgusting.” Regulus laughed from near Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes, resisting the urge to flip him off. “As if you’re not internally dying from the cuteness, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so. Maybe a little.” Regulus sat down with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all right over there Reggie?” Remus looked past Sirius. “Want one yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, no, no, I don’t think I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wanna keep living the high life as a Throuple, caro,” Sirius said with a snort and they heard Fleur chuckle behind them. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried about Regulus, but they also knew he was a good kid. They just wanted to be there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Pride party went by quickly. Sirius came downstairs after putting Teddy down for a nap to see the remaining few stragglers by the door. They said their goodbyes then finally flipped onto the sofa with Remus. Hope stayed a little longer, to tidy up some more, she said above the clatter of dishes in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that might be my favourite Pride ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus asked, cuddling closer to them, running his hand up and down their thigh. “That was a good party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm it was. You did an amazing job decorating.” Sirius murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, glad you liked the surprise… I may have ordered everything online and Alice dropped it off when you went to the shops the other day.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Oh you sneaky bastard. It’s wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ hand drifted to their inner thigh then gave it a squeeze. “I wanted Teddy to have his first Pride even if he’s too little to go to the parade this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did a wonderful job, caro.” Sirius smiled, pressing their thighs together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiggled his fingers. “So, what’s up with Reggie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They puffed out a sigh, shoulders slumping. “I have no idea. He didn’t seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset so I’m hoping it’s nothing big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find out this week, right?” He pressed a kiss to their temple then gave his fingers another wiggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. Maybe we can get him to come over mid-week whilst Ben takes the late class?” Sirius bit their lip, glancing to the kitchen before lowering their voice. “Your mother is right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever works for him is fine. I don’t think we have plans.” Remus looked scandalized. “What are you trying to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “You, mister, are being a little handsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? No, you’re certainly imagining things. I’m just being close to you. We are just vessels of tiredness and spit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using my own words against me, how clever.” They grinned and pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I am clever, that’s one of the reasons you married me.” Remus’ fingers moved again as his lips ghosted against their jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” Sirius mumbled, tipping their head back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right!” Hope’s voice came from the kitchen. “I’m done, do you two need me to make dinner before I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just groaned, closing their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, mam, we’re good.” Remus replied, standing up as she came out into the living room. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, dear, I know what it’s like to have a newborn. Throwing a party on top of it is even more exhausting.” Hope gave Remus a hug before going over to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for all your help, Hope,” they said, standing up to hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope gave them a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before Remus walked her to the door, telling Remus to give Teddy love from her. Once the door closed, Remus came into the living with a smile on his face. After a second the smile turned into a smirk and he practically ran over to the sofa and straddled Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and these bloody shorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, wrapping their arms around his waist. “You and that smirk, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, even just to make out with you for a little while, god I will be so happy.” He mumbled then kissed Sirius, nipping at their bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure—mmm—we can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Remus slid his tongue against their lips before teasing in. His hands slipped down their back and into their tiny shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius lifted their hips a little, nipping at Remus’ bottom lip. “You’ve controlled yourself so well today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easier when I have other things to take care of.” One of Remus’ hands slid to the front of their shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, god,” Sirius breathed. “Let’s hope Teddy stays asleep… it’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Remus said then wrapped his hand around Sirius’ cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, fuck.” Sirius’ head dropped back against the sofa, biting their lip around a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good princess. I love you like this.” Remus pulled his hand out for a moment, bringing it to Sirius’ mouth. “Lick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned, licking a stripe over his palm before swirling their tongue over the tip of his fingers. Remus grinned at them before moving his hand away and sliding it into their shorts again. He gripped them tightly as his lips went to their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, fuck.” Sirius’ hands trailed over his shoulders. “Do you—do you want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever right now, just get me off princess.” Remus groaned as he stroked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” they murmured, palming over him through his jeans before going to the buttons. “Ah god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, god -- fuck…” Remus twisted his wrist on the upstroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I missed you,” Sirius hummed, sliding their hand into his jeans and wrapping around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too princess.” He moaned, hips pressing towards Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Sirius drew their hand back and gave their own palm a long lick, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your mouth.” Remus’ grip tightened and pace quickened a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, humming in agreement as they slid their hand back into Remus’ jeans. “Ah, god, I’m gonna come soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please princess, come for Daddy whenever you want.” Remus bit down at their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned softly, their fingers tightening around Remus’ cock as their hips bucked up. They were on the edge and not quite wanting this to be over yet. Remus’ other hand went into their hair, tugging it just a bit as he continued at their neck. Remus knew just how to push their buttons, giving them a shove over the edge of the precipice. Sirius came with a long moan, stroking Remus as they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit, fuck princess you’re amazing. I love you. Shit.” He moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, trying not to moan so loud. “Mmm, fuck. Come, Daddy, come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus buried his face into Sirius’ shoulder, hips bucking as he slowed his hand on Sirius. Sirius stroked him a little faster, twisting their wrist as they were still shuddering with their own orgasm. It didn’t take much longer for Remus to come, tensing against Sirius as he swore under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I love you,” Remus spoke clearly as he finally lifted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sank into the sofa, nodding. “Fuck. I love you too. God, that was good.” They wriggled down a little, pulling their hand from Remus’ jeans and bringing it to their mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Remus watched them. “Thank the Pride Gods for letting us get that in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm,” Sirius hummed, dropping their now licked-clean hand. “Pride Fairy Blessings abound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus slumped against them, only a few minutes later did Teddy start to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stroked their hand over Remus’ back. “Mm, I’ll get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you love.” He rolled off of Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they got up, pulling their shorts back into place as they climbed the stairs to their room where Teddy was in his crib. “Hey Teddy, I know darling, you must be hungry, huh? You have the best timing, little one. You’re the best for Daddy and me. Let’s get you fixed up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus set Teddy on the little playmat in the living room as he went to go find something to put on the record player. Sirius was in the kitchen making dinner for Reggie’s visit. The curiosity was really creeping in with both Sirius and Remus. They kept talking about what was up with him, and why he was being so strange. Granted, they didn’t have too much to talk about aside from the baby at the moment so coming up with ludicrous theories about Regulus’ problems was a bit of a game. Remus’ favorite was that Regulus decided that he wanted to travel to Africa and write his great novel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, annwyl? Should we put on some jazz? I think so.” Remus pulled out a random record from Sirius’ jazz section and put it on low. “What do you think, Teddy? Will this do for tonight?” He walked back over to his son. When he got closer Teddy started to wiggle. “Oh! Look at you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he doing?” Sirius called through from the kitchen where they were cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s wiggling! I walked back over to him and he started to wiggle.” Remus laughed, taking a seat next to the playmat, which was shaped like a large teddy bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, really?” They came through, holding a wooden spoon. “Oh hey, look at him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He stopped when I sat down then started again when you walked out.” Remus brushed a hand across Teddy’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was grinning ear to ear. “You happy to see Pada, Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy made a little gurgling sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a yes.” Remus laughed as the doorbell rang. “Uncle Reggie is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? You’re cooking.” He looked up from Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m already up.” They went through to the hallway and Remus heard them greeting Regulus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited to see Uncle Reggie, Teddy?” Remus picked him up after getting to his feet. “He loves you, he’s excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Regulus came into the living room and Regulus grinned as soon as he saw Teddy. “Hey you two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Reg, how are you?” Remus went over to him. “Want to hold him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” He held his hands out for Teddy then Remus passed him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s very excited.” Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek. “Need any help in the kitchen love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, don’t think so,” Sirius said, going back to the kitchen before coming back out without their wooden spoon. “Everything is just in the oven, actually, so I can come sit with you for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Remus gestured to the sofa, and Regulus took a seat with Teddy. He decided to sit on the loveseat so he could look at Regulus. “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you guys getting on?” Regulus asked, bouncing Teddy a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Remus pulled Sirius to sit down. “So, what’s new with you. You finished your degree, right?” Remus wondered if that was the problem with Regulus. He felt like he didn’t know what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, sitting next to Remus. “Right, how’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus paused, looking down at Teddy for a moment before looking back to them. “Yeah, I’m just finished, pretty much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much?” Remus put a hand on Sirius’ knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I… I was invited to a uni to work on my masters.” Regulus looked a little conflicted, like he couldn’t decide between a smile and a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s exciting Reggie! Amazing!” Sirius sat forward, grinning. “Or… not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the States.” Regulus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! Where?” Remus’ eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, New York University… it’s right in the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regulus! That’s fantastic.” He smiled, looking to Sirius then frowned. It felt like they had just got their brother back after so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “That’s really good, kid. Is it… a year? Two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two.” Regulus shifted on the sofa. “But I could come home during breaks and stuff, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, absolutely.” Remus nodded. “Maybe we could come visit you too, I’m sure we can both get some competitions in over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! We’ve been to New York before.” Sirius paused, shifting a little too--they looked so similar to Regulus all of a sudden. “Are uh… are Benjy and Hestia coming with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they’ve got a life here and they’re both doing what they love.” Regulus rocked Teddy a little. “I think I’d like to go it on my own… completely… but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Whatever you want to do, kid… You know, you’re still young, you can go… live it up in New York?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Sirius was just a little younger than you when they fucked off to Brazil, right?” Remus joked a little. “You can always come back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He sighed. “I’d hate to lose them but I also feel like I need room to be just me for a while…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, sitting forward. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I did that when I </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked off to Brazil</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus glanced over to Sirius, a little concerned he pushed a little with the Brazil comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Hestia wants me to go and do everything I can to have fun. She’s so encouraging, but Ben’s been so sad and closed off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can imagine…” Sirius bit their lip, putting their hand on Remus’ thigh, squeezing a little. “It’s tough, but I think going there and being you will be really good for you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. I can and I want to do it, but I’m nervous that I’ll lose something good here too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Remus said a little sternly. “If they love you, they’re always going to be there. If you come back in two years and still want to be with them, I doubt they’re going to turn you away. You need to be you and if you don’t then you’re going to resent your choice in the future. Don’t do that, Reggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded vigorously. “Exactly. Like, I ran away to Brazil and that was so ill-advised, and now I’m in a great place. You’re doing something decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ill advised, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He swallowed and looked to Teddy. “You’re going to be so big in two years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t say that!” Remus pretended to be upset. “He’s going to stay my baby forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius winced, letting out a breath. “God… he is, isn’t he? But we’ll come and see you. When he’s old enough to get on the plane, we’ll come to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Plus, we can video chat and keep up with you through various social media. You’re going away, but you’re not gone.” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Exactly kid. It’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks you two.” Regulus nodded.</span>
</p><p><span>“No worries, Reggie. It was nice to solve a problem that wasn’t </span><em><span>how to did the spit up get</span></em> <em><span>there </span></em><span>or </span><em><span>if I sleep for five minutes, is that enough.”</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted a laugh. “God, that’s our life now, isn’t it?” They said as the timer went off in the kitchen. “We’re nearly ready, I’d say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that dinner went well, and they talked a little more lightly about Regulus going off to New York. Remus was a little worried about Sirius, but he wasn’t going to bring it up just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Remus fed Teddy his last bottle of the night before the late night feeding, Regulus left, promising that he’d talked to Ben and Hestia. Sirius came back into the living room after seeing Reggie out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all right, love?” Remus asked them once they came closer to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned against the arm of the sofa and sighed softly. “Yeah… That was not what I imagined Reg was going to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, what was your top choice of things he was going to tell us?” Remus asked them as he set the bottle down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know? I thought maybe the three of them were going to move or… Hes would be pregnant, or they’d get faux polyamorously married? Not that he’d move away… you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, love.” Remus put Teddy against his shoulder to burp him. “He’ll be back, I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s only been back for like, two years, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this time it’ll be different, right? He’s not disappearing from your life.” Remus turned his head to kiss their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Sirius sighed again, their hand going to Remus’ thigh. “That makes sense. And we can go and see him, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will, I’ll look for competitions out there on purpose. Plus, he’ll come home for Christmas and stuff, he said he would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” They leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weeks went on, and Remus was amazed by Teddy’s growth already. He never wanted to leave him, but he also needed to get back to work. So, the day finally came when Teddy was two and a half months old. He was terrified to leave both Sirius and Teddy for the entire day. They had of course left each other with the baby for short periods of time, but not the whole day!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s going to be okay?” Remus was tying his shoes, sitting on the chair in the kitchen. Sirius had Teddy swaddled against them as they usually did when they were doing work around the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled at him. “Yes, caro. We’re going to have a great day, aren’t we Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll call me between each class? No, I’ll call you, that makes more sense.” Remus waved a hand before he took a long sip of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes caro. You call me between classes,” Sirius said, sounding as if they were just trying to placate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your phone will be on the loudest it can be, right?” He stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Remus. My phone will be on loud. I will be absolutely fine and so will Teddy. I have your mum’s number and the shop, and Effy and Monty, and the doctor’s office. Everything will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re going to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a long breath. He knew that he was being anxious, but knowing did not help the feeling go away. “I wish I could be a stay at home dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius softened and came over to kiss his cheek. “I know. Maybe one day, if the studio gets successful or something, we can do that. But right now, we gotta work, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I would eventually go mad if I didn’t work.” Remus kissed them on the lips before kissing Teddy on the top of the head. “I love you both. I’ll be back before you know it, annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will. Go already, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed. “Yeah, fine.” Remus groaned, grabbing his keys from the table. “Love you,” he mumbled, finally walking in the direction of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sooner you go, the sooner you’ll come back, caro. I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Remus opened the front door, wishing Sirius would drag him back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he went out to his car, hoping the day would go by quickly so he could be back with Sirius and Teddy. He looked back to the house and smiled; Sirius and Teddy were at the window, with Sirius waving Teddy’s pudgy little hand in Remus’ direction. He laughed, waving back and then blowing a kiss before finally getting in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus got to work and everyone was asking him a million questions. His work acquaintances wanted to see pictures of Teddy, and his regular climbers asked all about him. It was nice, and instead of calling between every session, Remus decided to be less of an over anxious parent and text Sirius instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>How are things going?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh hi, texting not calling.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We’re wonderful. Teddy is napping.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Image.jpg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>How is your day going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Look at him. What a cutie.</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>My day is going well.</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>I’m trying not to be what do they call it… a helicopter parent?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that what they call it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>😂</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re doing good so far, I’d say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t know, I’ve heard the term</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>I miss both of you, not just Teddy</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>We were really spoilt there for a bit</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>All that time together</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But we’ll have more, you know? Some of our off-days will line up with each other</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s a selfie to tide you over. My shirt is surprisingly clear of spit up</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Image.jpg</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>😍😍😍😍</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>It is clear, I’m impressed</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Image.jpg</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Post climb selfie?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmmmm hi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hi princess</b>
</p><p>
  <span>😍😍😍</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The only way that photo could be improved was if you were shirtless</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Maybe later</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>I miss playing with you</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll get time eventually</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>We will</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>What are you up to?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Currently thinking about you topless, honestly</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But otherwise, making lunch whilst Teddy is sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I got a little lost in parenting blogs earlier. It’s a hell hole honestly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>So much cishet bullshit</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Did you find anything good at all?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So. Much.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Mm, some good like, infographics of milestones</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>As per usual, fell in love with a thousand little outfits he’ll grow out of in a snap</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>God, I love the little outfits. The shoes. </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>I can’t wait to put tiny shoes on him.</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>We should start our own parenting blog.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you imagine?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The cishets would scream</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What would we call it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Pada and Dada: Queer Parenting 101</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>It will rival your sex blog about your ace partner being a Dom</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, imagine if I just became a blogger? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Would there be a scandal when people found out I was the author of both!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ohhh those conservative family types would lose their minds!</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I need it immediately Remus</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, get started!</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s my task for today!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Brilliant.</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Damn, I need to go.</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>I love you.</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Tell Teddy I love him. I’ll call at lunch.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Image.jpg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We love you Daddy!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hi Hope!” Sirius called as they ducked through the beaded curtain at the front of the shop, Teddy’s carrier over their arm. “Oh, it smells great in here today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi dear, it’s -- oh! Teddy!” She broke off, going right for her grandson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, dutifully handing him over. He was looking around at all the sights and colours, and as soon as he saw Hope, he gave a smile and a little wiggle. “He’s happy to see Grandma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello my good boy. How are you?” She set the carrier down, and went to getting Teddy out. “And how are you Sirius, hmm? You and Remus doing well being back at work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’re doing good, Hope. A bit tiring, and we’re barely seeing each other. But it’s good. We’re all happy.” Sirius leaned gingerly against a bookshelf teeming with things they didn’t think they wanted to knock over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that must be difficult. Lyall was lucky, working as a professor was good enough back then to make things work. I didn’t have to go back until Remus went off to school, and even then my hours were perfect.” She smiled at Teddy. “Do you two need any help? Just ask, we’re all here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Well… maybe you could take him one night, if you’d feel alright with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to! Oh! Your anniversary is coming up, isn’t it?” She bounced with Teddy. “What do you say? A night with Grandma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s next week,” Sirius said, smiling at the way Teddy gurgled at Hope. He was such a wonderful baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, Teddy and I will have a great time, won’t we?” Hope looked to Sirius. “Do you have anything romantic planned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha, well, now Hope was taking Teddy for the night, they could plan </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe it wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span> by most people’s definitions, but it would be romantic for them and Remus. “Not yet, but I’m sure we’ll be able to plan something now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should, I’ll take him in the morning and you can have the whole day then I won’t let you take him back until after dinner the next day. I want you to enjoy some time together. It’s difficult with an infant.” Hope kissed Teddy’s cheek. “Not that you’re difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned at the insistence in Hope’s tone. They couldn’t deny that some time to actually eat a meal before it went cold, or listen to a record all the way through, or have more than a quiet handjob in the middle of the night, sounded appealing. “Yeah, that sounds really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it does.” Hope rubbed Teddy’s back. “Teddy and I will have plenty of fun. Maybe Grandma will take you shopping, how’d you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet that sounds good, huh Teddy?” Sirius kissed his forehead, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to have sex, dear, your vibe is completely off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stared at her for a second before bursting out laughing. They could feel their cheeks growing warm. “Christ Hope… If the universe is telling you, then I guess I should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re carrying yourself all tense, it’s not good for your back.” She chided as if this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation to have with their mother-in-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. You know your son would die if he were here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope just rolled her eyes. “He acts as if he’s never had sex before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Sirius said, grinning. “Let him keep up the illusion a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” She laughed. “So, did you just stop by for a visit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. Remus is at work today, so I thought Teddy and I would get out of the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, you should get out as much as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. So we’re gonna hang out here for a bit, if that’s good with you, then go to the record shop and for a walk around that little park before we head home. Remus had to take a slightly later class tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful. If you want to go to the store then come back for him you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I was going to take him but I think… Would you mind? That would be nice, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes -- no wonder where Remus got that -- then went towards the front of the store. “Take some time to enjoy. No working or worrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” Sirius grinned, setting Teddy’s bag down by the staff door. “I’ll be like, a half hour, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear, why don’t you get a cup of tea too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave Hope a kiss on the cheek and Teddy a gentle kiss on the head as they left the store. It felt a little strange to be out and about without Teddy, but it was good, actually, just to have some time to themselves. They took their time in the record store, taking a look at all the new releases and picking through the bargain bin. They even came away with some wonderful records to fill some gaps in their collection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next stop was the coffee shop across the road. They got themselves a coffee and a pastry then sat by the window, strangely unsure of what to do with themselves. They pulled out their phone and sent a quick selfie to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Image.jpg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Teddy is with your mam for a half hour whilst I went record shopping and got coffee</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>How does one human, again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>😍😍😍😍</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>I’m not sure?</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>I’ve only worked or been spat up on for *months*</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ikr??</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Your mam has offered to take Teddy for the night</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>On our anniversary</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So we can get high and have riotously good sex</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Waddaya say?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>😮😮😮😮😮😮😮😮😮</b>
</p><p>
  <span>😂</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s positive, I presume?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s going to be strange to not have Teddy</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>But holy shit</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Yes, I would love to</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Good. I’ll confirm it with her when I go back</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It will be really weird, but I think it would be nice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I think so.</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>We’ll find ways to occupy ourselves, I’m sure.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can think of a few already </span>
  </em>
  <span>😉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me too 😜</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, I remember that emoji</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The first time you sent me that emoji I was being a brat to you on your way home. Remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Then I jumped in bed and ate you out for like an hour?</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>I remember.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>😍😇</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep, that was it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>😜😜😜😜😜😜😜</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am in a *coffee shop*, Remus</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Stop what?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The emoji</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Because I know exactly what it means</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sure princess.</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>😜😍</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Image.jpg</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Remus.*</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Or rather</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy. I am in a coffee shop. Don’t be mean</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know I’m weak for shirtless post-climbing selfies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>What are you talking about?</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>I’m at work princess.</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Got to go!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>😢😠</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>(that’s a tantrum, in emojis)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Pour pouty princess!</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>I love you 💖💖</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to get you back for that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius began hatching a plan the moment they set their phone down, thinking of ways they could get Remus back on their anniversary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The week seemed to rush by with the two of them juggling caring for Teddy and working, and soon enough their anniversary approached. It was on a weekday, but that didn’t particularly matter as they’d both got the day off anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope came by to pick Teddy up mid-morning. “I am here to collect my grandchild!” Hope held her hands out for Teddy as Remus came into the entryway with Teddy’s things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is okay?” Remus asked, looking more than nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I raised you, didn’t I?” She took Teddy’s carrier from Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, leaning against the wall in the entryway. “He’ll be fine, Remus, I promise. Have the time of his life with Grandma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Remus shifted the things in his arms. “Are you sure you can bring this all in your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richard is coming by for a bit to help set up. Relax. I have all the numbers, and I have far more parenting experience than you seem to think.” Hope scoffed. “Come on, bring that stuff to the car for me. Bye, Sirius, I hope you both have a wonderful day and night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “Bye Hope, have a good time.” They’d already said goodbye to Teddy, several times, but they gave him a little wave. “Bye Teddy, be good for Grandma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy cooed and then smiled before Hope and Remus headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stayed by the door with Snuffles, watching them both load up the car. It felt strange to let Teddy go for a whole day </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> night, but they couldn’t deny they were a little excited. It took far too long for Remus to finally let Hope and Teddy go, as the car went off, Remus watched until it went around the bend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, caro,” Sirius said, padding barefoot down the path towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m coming.” Remus let out a sigh. “She did raise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did.” They wrapped their arms around his middle, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, let’s go inside then princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What shall we do, with all our time, hm?” Sirius leaned into him, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, I can’t decide, there’s so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should get high, but maybe we should have some slightly ridiculous sex, first?” Sirius shut the door, kissing his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ridiculous sex, and then we get high and I take care of you all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d like that?” Sirius tugged him towards the living room, grinning. They may as well make use of having the sofa. Although, the weed was upstairs, and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> use the playroom instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’d like that. C’mon, let’s go upstairs at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go up there and get the rope out and the paddle and the lube and kneel on the sofa nicely, princess.” Remus dropped their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Daddy,” Sirius hummed, leaning in to kiss him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.” Remus kissed them back before going towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched him go for a moment before running upstairs to the pole room. They got undressed down to their briefs fairly quickly, then got out the paddle and rope. Instead of kneeling nicely, though, Sirius decided they would dance a little, because they weren’t quite in the mood to sit and behave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Remus didn’t actually take very long to come upstairs into the room. He was carrying two glasses of water and a cloth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius spun to a stop on the pole, grinning. “Hi Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you following directions?” Remus set the things on the side table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’m just dancing?” Sirius bit their lip, sliding down the pole to stand properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what I told you to do?” Remus sat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to dance, Daddy. You don’t mind, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do because that’s not what I told you to do.” He picked up the rope. “And you never got the lube out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius strolled over, biting their lip around a smile. “Whoops. Sorry Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus huffed and rolled his eyes. “Sure you are. You never listen, princess, I don’t know what I have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know either Daddy. You’ll have to try some things out, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out for Sirius, trying to wrap his arms around their legs. Sirius laughed and darted back, biting their lip. He groaned and stood up, still holding on to the rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to catch me?” Sirius asked, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” He raised an eyebrow, moving to close the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s not going very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the biggest brat, come here, princess.” Remus stepped forward towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Sirius stepped back against the pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you listening? Or are you mocking me and running away when I keep telling you to do things?” Remus moved even closer to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Remus moved quickly and grabbed their wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yelped, pulling back and trying to dance away but he was holding them tight. Remus pulled them against his body, wrapping his arms around them as tight as he could without hurting them. “Are you going to listen now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sirius murmured, but they couldn’t help sinking into him just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you or am I going to have to tickle you?” He wrestled them to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t--ah--don’t tickle me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not, you’re not a good listener.” Remus pushed and pulled Sirius this way and that until they were on their hands and knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arched their back and tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he knew their tricks by now. “I’ll be good! You like--ah, you like when I make you fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to be good for me princess?” Remus moved them again, so their shoulders were on the ground supporting their weight and pulled their hands down towards their ankles beneath their body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, making a noise at the slight stretch. “I am being good, Daddy. I’m letting you have me however you like, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t and you didn’t follow directions.” Sirius felt the rope tie around their wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you work for me. I know you like that, Daddy, however grumpy you sound right now.” Sirius wriggled their fingers, pulling their wrists apart just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tightened the rope, but didn’t answer. He tugged the rope a little before making Sirius move their knees out a little wider. They arched their back, shifting to get as comfortable as they could. They felt a little exposed like this, really, but it was sort of good. Their rope wrapped around and between their ankles, looping back around Sirius’ wrists as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me like this?” Sirius asked, turning their head to the other side so they could at least glimpse a bit of themselves in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like it better if you had actually taken off your briefs before hand.” Remus let out a huff as he sat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t wanna dance naked. Daddy wouldn’t want anything to happen to me if I did, would he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to dance in that moment, did I?” Remus stood up, walking over to where they hung his climbing gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I wanted to dance.” Sirius watched in the mirror, biting their lip as they tried to puff a bit of their hair out of their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a part of the directions.” Remus rummaged in his bag for a moment then pulled out his knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanted to dance, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t respond as he came back over to them with the knife. Sirius watched him, biting their lip as a shiver of anticipation went through them. They could hear the knife open then a moment later the cool metal touched their thigh before tearing open the seam of their briefs. Sirius yelped in response, their instinct to shy away from the cold metal, but they couldn’t really moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked those!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still said nothing as he continued to rip Sirius out of their briefs. Sirius let out a breath, holding as still as possible. Soon they were completely naked and completely exposed now. “Better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius lifted their head a little to watch him. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much.” Remus stood back up and deposited the knife back in the bag before he picked up the paddle and grabbed a bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spank you then fuck you so hard you can’t think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, biting their lip. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, is that what you want princess?” Remus moved behind them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I want. Spank me so I know who’s I am, who my arse belongs to. Then you can fuck me all you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot didn’t you?” Remus asked as Sirius felt the paddle against their bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I need you to remind me. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word the paddle was pulled back then came back to connect with Sirius’ arse again harder than Sirius remembered Remus ever hitting them. Sirius whimpered, being shunted forward a little by the strength of the smack. “Ahh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hit them again and again and again. Sirius could do nothing but lie there, gasping with every smack as the pain and pleasure mixed together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Remus had hit Sirius so hard, for so long he wondered if it was too much, but they never safeworded. When Remus was satisfied with the redness of their cheeks and the indentations of his name on them, his started to finger them. He brought them to the edge twice, stopping just right before Sirius went over the precipice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Remus was dying to be inside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, princess, you look so pretty and open and ready for me.” Remus kissed their thigh before moving back from them a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius arched a little, as if they were trying to get comfortable but couldn’t quite. “Ahh, all for you, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel good princess?” Remus asked them, taking himself into his hand, watching Sirius’ body shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhh, yes, yes. Please Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” He pressed against their entrance, but didn’t sink into them yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tried to arch back towards him and Remus saw their hands clenching uselessly. “Ah, please fuck me, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of like how helpless you are like this.” Remus didn’t move his hips. “All for Daddy to take care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, please? I need Daddy to fuck me, ah—own me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask so nicely, princess.” Remus finally sank into them, his eyes closing at the heat of their body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned in response, shuddering as they clenched around Remus’ cock. He let out a noise that was throaty and something that surprised himself. Once he took a few deep breaths he started to fuck Sirius, first nice and slow. He was just enjoying them, being inside them for the first time in months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck, you—you feel so good Daddy,” Sirius groaned, trying to meet him for every thrust but they could only really just take what he gave them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, ah, I -- fuck, I love you princess.” Remus grabbed their hair and started to thrust harder and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sobbed out a moan, arching a little. “I love you, I love you. Ahh, I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to come yet.” He pulled their hair harder as he slammed into Sirius over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, trying to press up a little to relieve the tension on their hair but they really couldn’t move. “Ohh, please, please Daddy. I’ve been—ah—so close for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, ah, I do and you’ve been so fucking good. You have to wait -- wait a little longer though.” Remus could feel his climax curling deep inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please,” Sirius mumbled, breathing hard. Remus could feel them clenching around him with every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus bit his lip, moving one of his legs, trying to fuck Sirius even deeper as he pulled their hair and reached around to their cock with his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a sharp whimper. “Daddy, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, come princess, fuck.” He looked in the mirror at them both, so happy to see all of Sirius’ body stretched and twisted and bound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Sirius only two panting breaths before their body clenched and tightened around him, coming into his hand. Sirius gave a long moan, their eyes opening to look at Remus in the mirror. The feeling of them coming, and the look in their eyes sent Remus over the edge. He came, burying himself deep inside of Sirius, fingers still tangled in their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was seeing stars when he blinked. It was as if he hadn’t got off in ages even if they had those middle of the night desperate fumbles. Those weren’t this though, this was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few deep breaths, Remus pulled out of them and went to work untying them. “Are you okay princess?” He wanted to kiss them, but he needed to get them out of the ropes first to properly cuddle them on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked more floaty than they had for a while. “Yeah,” they murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, pressing a few kisses to their thighs as he undid the rope. Remus himself felt like he was on another planet, but was also in Dom mode and managed to get Sirius to the couch for a cuddle. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kiss?” Sirius hummed, curling up in his lap. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes.” Remus let out a chuckled before kissing them softly, carding his fingers through their hair. “You look very floaty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am… you spanked me hard… and teased me a lot. Mmm, love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, we haven’t done that in a while, huh?” He kissed their forehead. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that, no. It was good.” Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad that you liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it. It was perfect. Was there anything you didn’t like?” Remus wondered if Sirius was even coherent enough to answer that question, he’d have to check in later again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook their head, their hair tickling Remus’ nose as they cuddled closer. “No, I liked it all. Any harder with the paddle though… I might’ve safeworded, maybe?” Their voice was quiet and a little slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was really hard.” Remus pressed another kiss to their forehead. “I’ll not go any harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it’s bruised, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very bruised. How are you knees and your shoulders?” He was holding them so close, he couldn’t really see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a noise as they rolled over a little and straightened one leg out. Their knee was red and looked scuffed and sore. “Oh. Ha… I didn’t even notice that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned, “Oh, we’ll have to clean it up. We’ll put some of that balm on we got.” He rubbed their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea,” Sirius murmured, kissing his shoulder. “My shoulders too, I suppose?” They twisted a bit, trying to look at where their shoulders were pushing into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gently ran a finger under a red scuff on their shoulder. “Yeah, those too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, oh well. Next go on the couch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, yes.” He kissed them on the forehead. “Can we go to our bathroom and we’ll clean up then get the weed before going downstairs maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea.” Sirius stretched out, looking a little more grounded. “Okay, let’s move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up then held a hand out for Sirius. “Come on princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him the warmest smile as they stood up, wobbling just a little. Slipping an arm around their waist, Remus led them out of the room and to their bathroom, kissing them every so often. “It’s still really early, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? Well, someone dragged me upstairs and fucked the life out of me as soon as we were alone.” Sirius grinned, leaning into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed my princess.” He steered them into their bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I missed you too Daddy.” Sirius sat on the edge of the bath then stood back up, grimacing. “Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay? Would you rather sit on the bed?” Remus went to go take out what he needed to clean the scapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just sat right on one of the bruises, I think.” They gave him a smile, sitting more gingerly on the side of the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.” He went to cleaning Sirius up and putting the balm on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished, he led them back into the bedroom. “Let’s put on some clothes, we didn’t close the shades downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “Whoops. We can close them before we get naked again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can.” Remus opened the drawer for their pjs. “I think you need something soft to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yes please,” Sirius said, leaning against the side of the dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out Sirius’ softest shorts then helped them into them. “Are these good?” Remus pressed a kiss to their stomach as he knelt down to help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Sirius smiled, their fingers brushing through his hair. “Thank you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome.” He settled the shorts on their hips before standing up again. “And… hmm and my are you knotty shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled widely. “Yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grabbed the shirt and got them into it once they raised their arms up. “There we go. I’ll get changed then we can head down stairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pecked a kiss to his lips, smiling. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to get into his usual joggers and a shirt before digging around for the box they kept their stash of weed in. Sirius sounded like they were looking around for something. “Can’t find your robe?” He finally found the wooden box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood up, Remus saw that Sirius was wearing their lace robe, but they were also holding what looked like a gift. They smiled broadly and held it out to him. “Happy Anniversary, Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sirius. Happy Anniversary.” Remus grinned, moving closer to them. “Let me get my gift for you then we can head down stairs to open them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally they made it downstairs, and Remus got them some water and closed the shades before settling in on the sofa with Sirius. Sirius turned on the low lights and trailed around tidying up some of Teddy’s things that they didn’t think he’d needed to take to Hope’s, then sat with Remus and pulled a blanket over them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Remus kissed them once more before handing over Sirius’ gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius placed the gift in his lap too before starting to carefully peel the paper from theirs. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took the gift, which was decently sized. He unwrapped it quickly, as usual, to find a shadow box. The box was gray on the edges, and inside on a deep blue background with yellow stars and a moon were all things from Teddy’s first few months. The little onesie he wore home, his hospital bracelet, a picture of the three of them, the photo Sirius first took of Teddy sleep on Remus’ chest, and his sonogram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, I love it…” He sniffled then glanced over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, looking up from their own gift with watery eyes. They gestured with the mug, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>World’s Best Pada</span>
  </em>
  <span> written on it. “I could say the same… Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mug seems like nothing in comparison. This is beautiful.” Remus set it aside so he could kiss them soundly, cupping their cheek. Sirius leaned in for the kiss, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mug means the world to me, silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Remus kissed them again. “I miss him already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Sirius said, sighing. “But we can make the most of our day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can.” He gave their thigh a squeeze. “I guess I should roll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Yes please. Should I go find snacks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus feigned shock as he reached for the box. “What? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss me roll</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled their eyes. “Obviously after you roll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, beginning to go through the motions. “Right, so what do you want to do with our whole entire day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a whole day… it’s so weird. Well, I say we get high, and eat snacks and just… relax? Give me a minute to catch my breath and then have some more fantastic sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that.” Remus nodded, looking down at what he was doing. “Can I take care of you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Sirius’ eyes watching his hands work. “Yeah, I’ll lean into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been so long since we’ve done this it feels like… since the night before Teddy was born.” Remus started to roll the paper between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has. I missed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to start sleeping through the night soon, so we’ll be able to have more time with that.” He looked up at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, smiling even though their eyes were still glued to his fingers. “Yeah, it’s okay. We knew it was going to happen, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we did. Honestly, I might even miss waking up at all times of the night for feedings and such.” Remus lit the joint the set aside the box and lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a show of looking shocked. “Remus Lupin, wishing he’d be woken up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s shocking. It guess that’s parenthood? Or I’m mad and just delirious with exhaustion.” Remus took a long drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d wager both,” Sirius said, leaning in for a drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the joint to their lips, watching them with a fond smile. “Though, I think I’ll be happy to sleep tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius took a drag, blowing out a plume of smoke around a lurid grin. “Who says we’re sleeping tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! We are sleeping at some point. My body is yearning for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I suppose. I am sort of sleepy now, I guess… Weed and a really good fuck tends to take it out of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, princess.” Remus pulled them a little closer as he took another hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Sirius said as they kissed his cheek and leaned closer for another drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius only realised they had fallen asleep after eating more than their fair share of mini pretzels and half a joint as they woke up. For a moment they wondered what had woken them up, maybe hunger or needing the bathroom, but they didn’t have to wonder for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was kissing down their back, tugging Sirius’ shorts down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, hi,” Sirius mumbled, arching their back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” His tongue slid between their probably bruised cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip around a groan of pleasure, forgetting they didn’t need to be quiet without Teddy here. Remus hummed as he pressed a kiss against them before swirling his tongue around. “Ahh, fuck, Remus,” Sirius moaned, lifting their hips a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped what he was doing. “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry. Daddy, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you princess, you’re so good.” Remus’ tongue went back to doing wonderful things, licking and prodding against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, clenching their fingers into the blanket. “Fuck…” He didn’t say anything in response to Sirius’ moans, just a wiggle of his tongue inside of them. Sirius’ hips twitched, not sure whether to press up or down as they bit their lip harder. “God, you’re--you’re so good at this Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just love how you taste,” Remus said against them, moving a little as he pulled Sirius back with him so they were on their knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Sirius shivered, letting him move them wherever he wanted, still almost sleepy. Remus kept going, moaning as he slid a finger into them and wrapped a hand around their cock. They moaned sharply, hips bucking forwards into his hand. “Fuck, so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus paused what he was doing, sitting back. A second later, Sirius was somehow flipped onto their back with their legs around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Sirius gasped, a little surprised and still slightly disoriented from sleep, but in the best way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi princess.” Remus sounded out of breath, looking up at them before going back to licking them open with a hand around their cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius threw their head back, arching their hips up towards him and trying not to grind too much. “God, fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know when you’re going to come.” He only paused long enough to get the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can not let me?” Sirius groaned, writhing against the cushions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stopped completely, sitting back again. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swallowed, wriggling against the sudden lack of contact. “That’s--that’s what you usually do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to wrap my lips around your cock and let you come in my mouth.” Remus didn’t move back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, please. Sorry, m’sorry Daddy.” Sirius propped themselves up onto their elbows to look at him. “Please let me come in your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I thought I had spanked the brat out of you earlier.” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have, you have, I’m sorry Daddy,” Sirius ushered out, canting their hips fruitlessly up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good, princess, or I won’t be nice.” He finally settled back between their legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be good, please.” Sirius stayed sitting up a little, one hand reaching out to stroke gently through his hair. “I love you Daddy, I’ll be so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too princess.” He wrapped their legs around his shoulders before his tongue was back against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, those moments pleading with Remus always served to turn Sirius on even more, so they let out a sharp moan, eyes fluttering closed. His tongue and finger were back inside of them as he let out noises of pleasure. Sirius’ orgasm seemed to creep up on them, bucking their hips. “Ahh, ah, I’m gonna--I’m gonna--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ mouth moved from their entrance to their cock, wrapping his lips around them and taking them into his mouth. The sudden shift pushed Sirius over the edge as their body tensed beneath him, a moan slipping from their lips as they came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sirius’ body relaxed, Remus moved up to kiss Sirius. They leaned up to meet him halfway, and were more than a little surprised to discover he hadn’t swallowed when his tongue slid between their lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was hot. Sirius groaned softly, sitting up more as they curled their tongue against his. Remus let out what sounded like a laugh as he kissed back, fingers going to their hair. Of course he was laughing at what was turning out to be absurd come kink, Sirius thought, smiling themselves as they ran their tongue over his bottom lip before falling back against the cushions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice nap princess?” Remus wiped his hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. I had this wonderful dream that Daddy ate me out, too,” Sirius said with a grin, looking up at him looking like a goddamn angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? How’d that end?” He chuckled, his hand sliding up their stomach under the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, wonderfully. He kissed me with a mouthful of my own come and it was so fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a similar dream.” Remus laid back down mostly on top of Sirius. They wrapped their arms around him and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did yours have a happy ending, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sadly it didn’t, but I think we could fix it.” He pressed his hard cock against their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I didn’t want to have to compete with a dream.” Sirius grinned to themselves, nipping the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “What do you want, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay there.” Remus kissed them, shuffled a little as he pushed down his joggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay. I’ll do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.” He knelt up, moving so he was straddling their chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squirmed, their hands going to his thighs. “God, look at you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, taking himself in his hand and started to stroke himself. The head of Remus’ cock slid over Sirius’ bottom lip as he did this. Sirius let their tongue swirl over the tip before they spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna come on me?” They asked, watching him intently. “Or fuck my mouth like this, so I can’t do anything but just take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” Remus smirked down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, obediently letting their lips part, curling their tongue over his tip again. He let out a groan as he sank into their mouth, taking it slow at first to let Sirius adjust. It was a little harder in this position but they let their jaw relax and breathed out slowly, relishing the feel of Remus kneeling above them, pressing against the back of their throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucked their mouth, nearly desperately as he had fucked them earlier in the playroom. Except it didn’t last as long as it did upstairs, Remus’ body started to tense and shudder soon enough. Sirius moaned, doing all their usual tricks, swirling their tongue and sucking as much as they could, to encourage him to come, their fingers digging into his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tricks worked. Remus pulled back and with one stroke, he came over their lips and chin. Sirius shut their eyes at the last moment, loathe to miss out on Remus’ expression as he came, moaning at the back of their throat. It never failed to surprise them how hot they found something they always thought would feel demeaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, fuck, you’re so amazing.” Remus groaned as he relaxed against them again, cuddling up with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, reaching up to catch his come before it ran down their chin before sucking on the tip of their finger. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Here,” he said as he caught more come on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, thank you.” Sirius flashed him a grin before licking his fingers clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so very welcome princess.” Remus kissed their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you fall asleep too? Or was it just me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept too, it was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good… God, undisturbed sleep. I’d forgotten what it felt like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s crazy, just think, we’re even going to sleep undisturbed in our bed too.” Remus laughed. “And I can take care of you all night. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’m good. Did we bring water down here? My throat is a bit sore.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly. “I love you taking care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Remus shifted, reaching behind Sirius to the side table. “I love taking care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lounged around for the afternoon, eating more snacks and making out, before deciding they should perhaps video call Hope to say goodnight to Teddy before they cooked dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to know that we’ve just been having sex all day.” Remus huffed as they sat on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah,” Sirius said, chuckling. They paused and looked at him though, taking in his sex hair and general flush. “Hmm, maybe we should clean up a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think you look like sex personified right now princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You obviously haven’t seen yourself, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should drop the Daddy/princess for the moment, so I won’t correct you. Come on, let’s go clean up.” Remus stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, sorry Daddy.” Sirius stood up, kissing him briefly. “Though, if I call you Daddy in front of Teddy, we can play it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” Remus wrapped his arm around them and went for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius headed for the bathroom to try and save their bed hair and wash their face. “I suppose my clothes will be fine, though I might throw a hoodie on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah why don’t you do that.” Remus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to tame your sex hair too,” Sirius called, padding into the bedroom to grab their hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Remus replied. “I thought I’m the Daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, but I can still want the best for you Daddy!” They laughed, pulling on Remus’ PureFit hoodie and putting the hood up, because there was really no hope in taming their own hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Remus came back into the room, he looked a bit more put together. His curls weren’t as wild or matted. “Okay, your shorts are not safe for baby and grandma eyes, so don’t stand up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” Sirius said, chuckling. “Your laptop or shall we just use your phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The laptop is in the living room, it’s probably easier.” Remus held out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Sirius took his hand and kissed his knuckles before pulling him downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled on the sofa with the blanket conveniently over their legs and Remus video called Hope. Sirius definitely missed Teddy, even after just the afternoon, but they knew tonight would be the weirdest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello dears!” Hope was grinning at her phone as soon as she answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi mam, I love you but can I see my son?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus! No tact, honestly. Hello Hope,” Sirius said, nudging their elbow into Remus’ side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you’re dying too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Remus John.” She huffed, turning the camera to where Teddy was in his bouncer on the floor nearby. “Say hello to your parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Teddy!” Sirius waved at the camera, grinning ear to ear. He smiled back at them and gave a little wiggle. “Ahh, do you think he’s missed us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi annwyl! I love you. Do you miss us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy let out a little cooing noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does. Has he been alright for you, Hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s perfect, such a wonderful baby.” She kept the phone on Teddy as she spoke. “How are you two doing? Enjoying your day? Big dinner plans for tonight or are you just going to stay in bed all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mam!” Remus groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted a laugh. “The latter, I’d wager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope laughed, she was probably rolling her eyes. “Teddy, your father is very uptight for someone who has spent the day--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MAM!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius clamped their hand over their mouth to stop from bursting out laughing. After a moment they managed to speak, very quietly behind their hand. “I mean, she has a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sat back against the sofa. “I love you Teddy, be good for your grandma. She’s going to talk about sex to you one day and you’ll want to crawl under a rock as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless he’s like his Pada and finds it all hilarious.” Sirius grinned at him, then back to Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave them a look before turning back to the camera. “We’ll call you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus John, sleep in, don’t worry. Please finish that joint and have another round--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius! Say bye to Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swallowed a snigger, shaking their head at Hope. “Will do, Hope. Bye Teddy! Be good for Grandma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you Teddy, love you mam, bye!” He clicked off the call as his mam was saying goodbye. Sirius promptly fell back into the sofa with peals of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pounced on them, digging his fingers into their sides. “Brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I was just--ah! Just agreeing with your--Remus, stop!--just agreeing with your mam!” Sirius shrieked, kicking their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Remus didn’t stop, still tickling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Sirius tried to push his hands away. “Stop! I was just agreeing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should you have been agreeing with anyone but me?” He lessened the tickling a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right though!” Sirius squirmed, grabbing one of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’re meant to please me princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I will, I’ll do whatever you want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will, huh?” Remus sat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius huffed out, catching their breath. “Whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved off of them and sunk into the sofa. “Go change into your tiny rainbow shorts and thigh highs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius felt their eyebrows rise, but that was more than fine. “Any particular thigh highs, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, the ones with the lace on the top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I wear my robe too or is it just shorts?” Sirius grinned, standing up and kissing him briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the shorts, thank you for asking… unless you’re cold,” Remus amended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered as they started for the stairs. “You’re such a Daddy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius cooked their dinner in their tiny shorts and thigh highs as Remus watched happily at the table. He was a little worried because Sirius’ robe kept slipping off of their shoulders, exposing the bruises that were forming on their shoulders from the floor earlier in the day. It was a great day, if not strange to not have Teddy around but Remus reminded himself that he was able to like time with just Sirius without Teddy around (but he was going to be thrilled to have his son home tomorrow).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were finished up dinner, enjoying a bottle of wine between them. Of course they went without glasses because it was now a tradition. “You did such a good job with dinner princess.” Remus ran his hand up and down their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned their head on his shoulder, finishing the last of the wine. “Mm, thank you. Obviously the rainbow shorts work wonders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything on your legs and arse works wonders -- or nothing.” He grinned, feeling a little tipsy from the wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I know you were going to say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve said it a million times -- it’s true. My princess has the best legs.” Remus shifted. “Go get the lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “I was going to make a quip about them especially being the best when they’re wrapped around you. But I think you beat me to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but I actually have other plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius raised an eyebrow but actually listened for once and slipped out of their seat, heading for the stairs. Remus was sure they strode out like that on purpose. As they went off, he quickly set the dishes in the sink before going to sit back in the seat. Sirius reappeared in the doorway, holding the lube and wearing their favourite metal collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello princess.” He watched them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tidied,” they said, drawing closer to lean against the kitchen table, holding their hand out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. As much as it pains me, take the shorts off.” He snatched the lube out of their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip as they hooked their fingers under the waistband. “I’m not even gonna ask you to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t anyway.” Remus watched them with hungry eyes. Sirius didn’t respond, just smiled at him as they wiggled out of their shorts and let them pool around their feet. They weren’t wearing underwear beneath them, either. “Now sit back down in your chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their time doing so, adjusting the tops of their thigh highs before they sat down, and reclining in the chair looking as if they were about to cause mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like you’re about to cause trouble?” Remus furrowed his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had the good grace to look offended. “I would never do such a thing. I’m doing what you asked, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I know what you look like when you’re up to something.” Remus stood up, reaching for the hem of his shirt before he slowly pulled it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm, you have this little glint in your eye.” He tossed his shirt aside as he stared at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, that sounds like you like it,” Sirius said mildly, reaching out to run their hands up his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No touching.” Remus batted their hands away before he could slip off his joggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pouted but let their hands fall to their lap. “Mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I princess?” He kicked his joggers away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s mean to me sometimes. When I want to touch but he won’t let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you poor thing. Poor pouty princess.” He picked up the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make you watch me get ready.” Remus turned around, bending to lean against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ chair creaked as they shifted. “Then what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m going to ride you and hold you down and kiss your neck.” He poured some lube on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” They sounded a little breathless already, and a moment later Remus felt their hand on his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no touching.” Remus looked over his shoulder as he spoke sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop pouting.” He moved his hand behind himself, teasing a finger against his own entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so good. You know how my fingers feel.” He dropped his head, pressing against himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” Sirius’ voice sounded a little choked again as their chair creaked. They were probably thinking about Remus’ fingers and how good they were this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck.” Remus groaned as he slowly worked his finger inside. “You love my fingers in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out what was nearly a whine. “You know I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, what’s the matter, princess?” He asked after a few moments of fucking himself with his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna touch.” Sirius </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> pouty. “I wanna help, and make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ breath hitched, adding another finger. He took a moment to get used to the stretch of it before he spoke again. “You do? How would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could… I could put my fingers in you, too. Or help get you open with my tongue.” At the suggested, Remus’ stomach flipped and he moaned. He bit his lip, trying to focus on getting himself reading and making Sirius wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius must’ve noticed his moan, though, because they seemed to zero in on it. “You know I like making you feel good, Daddy, and you know how good my mouth is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could, couldn’t you?” Remus twisted his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Sirius’ chair creaked again and he felt their warm breath hit his thigh. “But Daddy told me not to touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right princess, I did say tha -- that.” He arched his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though I really want to make you feel good, and I really love how you taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah, go ahead.” Remus shifted a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a pleased noise then Remus felt their tongue swirling around his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so good.” He pressed back against them. “You do have the best tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed, circling their tongue and pressing kisses over the sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait til you’re in me. It’s been so -- so long.” Remus couldn’t remember the last time he had bottomed. Normally it wasn’t a rare occurrence when he was feeling this way. They just hadn’t had a lot of time to feel this way lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I want to savour it. You feel so good around me.” Sirius only pulled back far enough to speak before pressing close again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit, you feel amazing inside me. I love your cock, nearly as much as your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you like my mouth more?” Sirius hummed, so close that it was a little muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love your mouth so much… fuck, fuck.” He moaned as he pressed another finger into himself. Sirius just groaned, swirling their tongue a moment before their finger teased between his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit,” Remus closed his eyes at the sensations. “Okay, fuck, I’m not coming yet, stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him one last lick before sitting back in their seat. He didn’t waste any time, turning around and straddling Sirius. Frantically, he took Sirius in his hand and lifted up to sink down on to them. He let out a long moan, adjusting to Sirius inside of him. God, he missed this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sirius moaned, their hips lifting up. “Fuck I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too princess. I love you so much. You’re so good, you feel amazing inside me.” Remus kissed them before he began to move his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah god. I love being inside you.” Sirius tipped their head back, moaning sharply. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so perfect princess.” He lifted himself up then let himself ease back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ hands went to his hips, meeting him for the thrusts. “You feel so good, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put his hands on the back of the chair for leverage as he moved to kiss Sirius with all that he had. He just wanted to get off, but he also wanted it to last. Sirius kissed back, biting his bottom lip and coiling their tongue against his. Their fingers dug in on his hips as they pulled back to look at him for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Sirius murmured, their voice surprisingly soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tone of their voice made Remus let out a little noise as he slowed down. He could feel Sirius trying to slow him down, see it in their eyes. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna be slow… wanna take my time loving you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hummed, nodding. “That’s -- that’s so sweet princess.” He moved his hips slowly again. Sirius lifted their hips to meet his, moaning softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, fuck. This is so good. I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you like this too.” He made a keening noise as he settled fully on their lap. “This has been the best -- the best three years of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ eyelids fluttered, another little noise slipping from their lips. “Ahh, me too. You’re so—fuck. I love you. Best thing that ever ha—happened to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rocked his hips slightly, closing his eyes and feeling Sirius against him and inside of him. “Everything about you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything,” Sirius hummed, leaning up to kiss him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped their cheek and kissed back, deepening the embrace as he lifted his hips slowly. Sirius wrapped their arms around him, rolling their hips to meet every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I don’t--don’t want this to end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I know.” He gasped against Sirius’ lips on the downward motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, ahh--you’re so gorgeous. Look at you, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Sirius’ hands ran down to Remus’ arse, digging their fingers in just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No princess, you are.” Remus moaned at Sirius’ fingers and his own thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of their hands stayed on Remus’ arse as the other trailed around to stroke his cock in time with their thrusts. Sirius kissed him softly, nipping his bottom lip before pulling back to watch him again. He clenched around Sirius at the stroke, letting his breath out in little huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got all night still.” Remus moved only slightly faster, not wanting to disturb the softness of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, ahh--we can stay up late, smoke some more. I can go down on you for hours.” Sirius moaned, lifting their hips as their eyes flickered between Remus’ face and their hand around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah, yes. Maybe in -- in the bath we can relax.” His legs trembled with every movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can do whatever you want, Daddy.” Their hand sped up a little stroking over him, squeezing just a little tighter. “Whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you close?” Remus pressed his forehead against Sirius’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck. So close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me -- me too.” He moved his hips a little more desperately as he felt the climax so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, come on, I wanna feel you come. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, so -- so nice to say please princess.” Remus gripped the chair harder as he got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so--so good to you, Daddy, ah--fuck.” Sirius lifted their hips, twisting their wrist on the downstroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You -- you are princess.” He curled his toes and with one more stroke, Remus came. He tensed and clenched around Sirius as he tossed his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned up and kissed his neck, biting softly as they stroked him through his orgasm. A few thrusts later and Sirius made a sharp noise in the back of their throat, burying their face in Remus’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus slumped against them moments later, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, pressing a kiss to their forehead. “Bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, bath sounds good…” Sirius heaved a breath, lifting their hand to their mouth to lick it clean. “I swear 90% of my calorie intake today has been spunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of protein, huh?” He chuckled, finally shift before slowly standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much.” Sirius made a noise as he climbed off them, stretching their legs out then their arms above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go upstairs, princess.” Remus held a hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius took his hand, kissed his knuckles like they always did, and let him pull them up. He smiled then kissed their temple before leading them upstairs, pausing in the living room for their weed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got upstairs, Remus started the bath. He felt so at least and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned against the sink, watching him for a moment. “Shall I roll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why don’t you do that while I get this together princess.” He pulled out their basket of bath stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was my thought too.” Sirius grinned, plucking up the tin and setting about rolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’d rather I do it, but we’ll have to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I’m nowhere near as skilled as you, Daddy, but we have to start somewhere, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, you’re very good at it. You should have more confidence in it.” Remus dropped in their favorite bathbomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, biting their lip in concentration. “Mm, that smells good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched them, smiling fondly at the expression. “Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that my favourite?” Sirius glanced up as they sealed the joint with their tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” He went over to brush a hand through Sirius’ hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, hi,” they hummed, holding the joint up between them. “Is this good enough for Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, like you princess.” He kissed their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are being really kind today. You know what praise does to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love making you feel good because you deserve to feel good.” He handed Sirius the lighter. They took it and lit up, taking a long drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you’re right, it’s not bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m right. Come on, in the tub.” Remus stepped back then into the warm bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” Sirius held the joint between their lips as they climbed in after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned as they settled between his legs. “Are you having a good anniversary princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, the best.” They turned to kiss his neck. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fantastic. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius grinned as they padded through to the bedroom, tugging Remus in behind them. They were both pleasantly high and warm and relaxed, and the house was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blissfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> silent. Sirius had left their towel in the bathroom, so they sat on the edge of the bed and grinned up at Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what shall we do for the rest of the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, what do you want to do princess? Is there anything we haven’t done that you want?” Remus sprawled onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… well, I have an idea,” they murmured, rolling onto their side and walking their fingers up his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, huh? What is that princess?” Remus raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, shifting down the bed to press a kiss to his hip. “Well, I did allude to it earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus pushed up onto his elbows to watch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm.” They ducked their head a little closer, trailing their tongue down his hip dip as they moved between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t get enough of me earlier in the kitchen?” Remus smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can never get enough of you, caro,” Sirius murmured, curling one hand around the base of his cock as they lavished kisses on his inner thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caro now?” Remus hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” they corrected, shooting him a grin before they ran the flat of their tongue up his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, princess.” He slid his fingers through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have all night, you know. I could just lay here all night and do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, you could.” Remus relaxed back into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t mind? Me just taking my time?” Sirius paused to give the head of his cock a kiss, stroking slowly. “Kissing you all over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, fuck, I wouldn’t mind, anything you want princess.” He moaned as he played with their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, good. I like you like this. Especially when we’re both, mmm, high as kites and fucked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna feel you, whatever you want to do to me right now,” Remus murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How nice,” Sirius hummed, taking him into their mouth just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m so nice to my -- mmm -- my princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good to me.” They pulled back just a little to speak, swirling their tongue again before letting his cock slide back between their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus arched his back, hand clenching in their hair. Sirius just moaned in response, letting him push a little deeper as they sucked slightly. Surprisingly, Remus didn’t push, he just tangled his fingers in their hair. Sirius glanced up at him, smiling as they bobbed their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so -- fuck -- amazing. I love your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm,” Sirius hummed, making a noise in the back of their throat as they took him as deep as they could, tonguing over the sensitive underside and stroking him in tandem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He gasped as he arched again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was torn between wanting to take their time, wondering how much trouble they’d be in if they pulled off now, and just making Remus come because they enjoyed giving him pleasure. They pressed their free hand into his hip a little, sucking a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, god, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled back after a moment longer, still tonguing over the tip as they grinned up at him. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked down at them, all flushed and panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you wanna come, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, yeah princess.” He let out a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daddy? Am I too distracting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah.” He laughed, covering his eyes with one hand. “Down your throat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shot him another grin before taking him back into their mouth, not holding back. It didn’t take much longer for Remus to come as he clutched their hair, not really pushing their head or bucking his hips -- just touching them. They moaned, swallowing as he did, a little surprised at how gentle he was being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, I love you, ah. Come here and kiss me.” Remus kept his hand in their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius crawled up over him, grinning as they leaned in to kiss him softly. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He kissed them back. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Sirius murmured, smiling. “Just happy to give you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Remus leaned back. “Can I give you some hickeys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, shifting to sit next to him. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Remus grinned as he pushed their hair off their shoulders. Once he did that, his mouth was on Sirius’ neck, sucking on his favorite spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered, sinking back into the pillows. They were reminded of the first time Remus really did this, the first time they had gotten off, with Remus kissing and biting Sirius’ neck through it. Soon after that he’d given them a massive hickey that they flaunted at the Austen museum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent what felt like an hour kissing and biting at their neck, before pulling back with a groan. “My mouth hurts now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurts? Imagine what my neck feels like,” Sirius said, tilting their head to one side then the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you love it.” Remus pressed a quick kiss to their lips. “Are you still having a good night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good.” Sirius smiled up at him. “How horrifically purple is my neck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So purple. Teddy’s going to wonder what’s the matter with his Pada.” He snorted, sitting up against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’ll tell him they’re birthmarks, like Peter thought that first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! God, Teddy will catch on when he’s older. I’m sure we’ll embarrass him nicely.” Remus reached over for the water on the nightstand. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I bet we will. Mortified when his Pada gives him a run for the best hickeys.” Sirius laughed, not really able to imagine Teddy as a teenager. They took the water and drank some before offering it to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So mortified, but don’t say that, I don’t want to think about him being anything but a little thing right now.” Remus frowned then took the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’ll be our baby for a long time yet, don’t worry.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek. “We have all the time in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do. So many milestones too. What do you think his first word is going to be?” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s not fuck or shit I’m losing a bet to James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You brat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I couldn’t take the chance! It’ll either be fuck, shit or Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it will be Pada… or brat.” Remus snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, imagine if it’s brat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only because I call you that so much.” He put a hand over their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you’re so rude.” Sirius leaned into him, kissing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m very nice to you princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, glancing up at him. “You are, you’re very nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like tonight… today? Was there anything you didn’t like?” Remus kissed them on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I liked all of it. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I love it all. The kitchen, I really liked that.” Remus nuzzled their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being all slow and mushy?” Sirius kicked the blankets up over them, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was nice.” He adjusted the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… We’re not slow and mushy so often, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every so often, but it’s been a long time since we’ve had sex at all, right?” Remus played with their hair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm that’s true. Especially if handjobs in the middle of the night don’t count.” Sirius leaned into him, stifling a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love your handjobs in the middle of the night, it seems like we’re both just trying to scratch an itch when we get to that point.” Remus kissed their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much, huh?” Sirius nuzzled closer. “But this is good. Hopefully it lasts us a while, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of slow and sweet times again. Good night, my pearl.” Remus snuggled up with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, good night caro. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius fell asleep almost instantly. They only woke once in the middle of the night, thinking for a moment that Teddy was crying, but it only lasted a second before they fell right back into a blissful sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pearl…” Remus’ voice came from somewhere in the bedroom and Sirius </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> they smelled waffles and bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled over, feeling for Remus on his side of the bed, because he couldn’t be up before them, could he? “Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, it’s nearly 10.” He laughed, he was not in bed. Very unRemus like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How?” Sirius rolled over, pushing themselves upright. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ten?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, he was standing by Sirius’ side of the bed holding a tray full of food and two mugs of coffee. “Yes, princess, I think I wore you out yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god… you did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ten?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Really? Fucking hell…” Sirius sat back against the pillows, looking up at him. “Hello gorgeous. This looks amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already called my mam to check in on Teddy. He only woke up in the middle of the night for his feeding once, which is good.” Remus set the tray down then kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, that’s wonderful. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus climbed into bed and shuffled up to sit against the headboard. “He did cry a bit for us, but my mam said it was normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah. I can imagine it is. I bet he’s having so much fun though, I promise.” Sirius leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Remus sighed, reaching for a piece of bacon. “I do really wish I could stay home with him all the time, you know? I love work, but I just want to give him the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day soon, we can make it work. We’ll give him the world no matter what, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we will.” He chewed the bacon thoughtfully. “It’s so weird not having him here, isn’t it? I woke up twice thinking I needed to feed him and he wasn’t crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I woke up once too. Other than that I was dead to the world, though. I can’t believe you woke up before me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so tired, you were snoring and you never snore.” He went for his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snoring?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh my god. Christ, I feel a bit human today though, so that’s good.” They took a drink of their coffee. “This helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, I think we needed yesterday. We got some decent sleep in and had fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun. I thought you were going to say another </span>
  <em>
    <span>f</span>
  </em>
  <span> word there,” Sirius said, sniggering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And fucked?” Remus reached for a plate of waffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius skewered a bit of waffle on their fork. “So much fucking, Remus. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you’re not full from all the come you swallowed.” Remus snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, you fed me most of it.” Sirius grinned, eating their waffle. “Though I think I’ve hit my recommended protein amount for the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you wouldn’t have been upset if I didn’t feed you some with my fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So upset. Offended even.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek, leaving a syrup smudge there. “And I think you would miss it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would.” Remus took a big bite of the waffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to know we’re on the same page.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s rare that we’re not.” He managed to say with a mouthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, nearly choking on their swig of coffee. “Is that enough waffle there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are ridiculous,” Sirius said, chuckling. “God I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He swallowed then gave Sirius a syrupy kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus was practically bouncing as he walked up to his mam’s door. He was so excited to get Teddy back in his arms. Not that Remus and Sirius’ night alone was unneeded because they really did need some alone time together -- especially on their anniversary. Nevertheless, he was thrilled as he turned back to Sirius before opening the door. “Ready to see our baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “Yes, so ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door. “Mam! We’re here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the kitchen!” She called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took their hand as they walked into the living room. Richard was sat on the sofa with Teddy in his arms. For awhile he thought that he would hate seeing Richard with Teddy because it wasn’t his dad, but he wasn’t. He was so happy that Teddy had another grandfather-figure other than Monty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, look who’s here Teddy, your Dad and Pada.” Richard turned Teddy around towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy wiggled in Richard’s arms and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Teddy, hello.” Remus took him from Richard then kissed his cheek. “I love you. Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Teddy! Have you had the best time with Grandma and Richard?” Sirius cooed, kissing Teddy’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had a fantastic time.” His mam came out into the living room. “Sirius, it looks as if someone has snacked on your neck.” She shook her head and Remus flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked a little taken aback for a moment, having apparently forgotten about the hickeys, but then they laughed. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus John,” She started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re going to say, please don’t.” Remus rubbed Teddy’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s at his daily limit for embarrassing, I’d say.” Sirius smiled. “Thank you for taking Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s residual from yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was wonderful. Anytime you need us to take him, I will gladly say yes.” His mam grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d love to stay and chat, I really want to take Teddy home.” Remus laughed. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me for doing my grandmotherly duty.” She lectured Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really is great, Remus. There shouldn’t be any thanking.” Richard stood up. “I’ll help you take the stuff out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Richard, for taking the stuff out with us, not for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>duties.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sirius grinned and held their hands out to Remus. “I’ll put Teddy in his carrier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed Teddy on the cheek one more time before handing him over to Sirius. He helped Richard gather Teddy’s things up as his mam fussed over Teddy a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that everything?” Richard asked, looking at the smile pile of baby things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” Remus nodded, picking up one of the bags. “It’s amazing how many things one tiny human needs for a day away.” He looked over at Sirius, who was now standing close by with Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you imagine trying to go on holiday with him? So much luggage.” Sirius laughed, looking down at Teddy. “You’re so high maintenance, little one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, we’re not going on any holiday just yet with hmm. He’s more high maintenance than his Pada.” Remus kissed Sirius on the temple before looking to his mam. “We’ll have dinner soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear.” She gave him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “Dinner would be good, if I haven’t killed your son for rudeness in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me too much for murder and you’d lose your mind being a single parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are so dramatic.” Hope shook her head. “Off you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your car unlocked?” Richard asked as he went for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Remus nodded then followed after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stayed a moment longer to say goodbye to Hope before following them to the car. “Right, home time, Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sirius settled Teddy into the car, Remus and Richard packed the back. “So, er, Remus,” Richard said as they closed the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus asked as he pulled his keys from his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m wondering, you know how your mam and I are off to Spain next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, furrowing his brow a little. “Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask her to marry me. If that was okay with you, that is. I don’t want to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ eyes widened, not sure what to say. He looked to Sirius, hoping they had heard Richard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius paused, still at the back door of the car, looking at them both. “That’s wonderful Richard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, oh, okay. That’s… great.” Remus knew they loved one another and knew Richard wasn’t taking his Dad’s place. It was just surprising still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really?” Richard questioned. “I didn’t want to shock you, coming back and finding out. We’re -- we’re a family, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nudged Remus in the side. “He’s asking for your blessing, caro. Go on and give it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right! Sorry, yes, I’m… I’m glad that my mam found you,” Remus said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited for you both, Richard. That’s wonderful.” Sirius put their arm around Remus’ waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I found you all too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, pulling away from Sirius to give Richard a hug. Sirius lingered for a moment before swooping in for their own hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is good, easier than I expected. I think your mam is going to be a bit shocked by how you reacted.” Richard laughed as Remus pulled away. “I have a bit more faith in you than she does in certain aspects, it feels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, well, she still thinks I’m a kid sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she know you’re going to propose, Richard?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no idea. I think if I linger much longer, she’s going to suspect.” Richard looked back to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can throw a big party when you get back.” Remus suggested, looking to Sirius as Teddy let out a cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, perfect! Ah, okay, c'mon let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Teddy is calling. Have a nice night, you two. Hope you had a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did.” Remus started for the car. “Thanks for asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, I couldn’t not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out for Hope’s intuition, Richard! Keep your cards close to your chest!” Sirius called as they shut the car door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!” He chucked before Remus turned the car on and he headed inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pulled away, Teddy stopped crying. Remus took a deep breath, looking over at Sirius for a second. “My mam is getting married again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Sirius put their hand on his knee. “How are you feeling about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous? No… that’s not right, I don’t know why I just got nerves.” He snickered. “I want her to be happy and I do like Richard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this will make her very happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too.” Remus took a turn. “I think maybe we should start calling Richard grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Sirius bit their lip, looking at him earnestly. “We can do that if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do, yeah. He’s good to Teddy like a good grandpa would be. I think my dad would want that too.” He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squeezed his knee. “I think he’d like that too, caro. I think your mam and Richard would like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they would too.” Remus took a deep breath, feeling a little misty eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride home was quiet. When they got home, they quickly brought everything in then Remus took Teddy from his carrier and went for a cuddle on the sofa. He was feeling a little sad, thinking about his dad, but he was also happy that his mam was going to be getting married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a few moments later with tea and biscuits. “Hey caro. You alright?” They kissed the top of his head before sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking.” He his legs up on the sofa, bent so Teddy was settled on his thighs for the moment. “I never thought I’d be okay with someone like I am with Richard. I know it took a while, but I really do like him and he’s such a good guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, he’s good for your mam, too. I’m so proud of you caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled down at Teddy. “So, you love your grandpa, don’t you? You’ll know all about your bampi too, won’t you? He would have loved you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would, little one.” Sirius’ voice was soft as they put their arm around Remus’ shoulders. “We’ll show you all these photos of him, and Grandma can tell you funny stories of when Daddy was little too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “If we’re lucky, you’ll be a lot like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll raise him right, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we will.” He smiled as Teddy made some cooing and gurgling noises. “How are you? Reggie’s leaving in only a matter of days now.” Remus frowned, remembering how quickly it was coming up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… not really thinking about it, I guess? But I know he’ll enjoy seeing the world and studying what he loves.” Sirius kissed his temple, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he talked about how Ben and Hes are doing with you?” Remus smiled as Teddy grasped his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Ben is still sad, I think. But Hestia is really encouraging him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be hard, but I’m glad that Hestia is encouraging him. He really deserves it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m sad to be… losing him again, I guess? But I want him to have the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, you’re not losing him. We’ll video chat and call and be annoying with him. He’ll be back too.” Remus put his free hand on their knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true.” Sirius leaned into him, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what should we do for dinner. I know this one wants a bottle.” Remus squeezed their knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed his shoulder. “Hmm, we could order in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure we can.” Remus sighed himself, watching Teddy. “Tell your Pada that Uncle Reggie will be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god if he does…” Sirius laughed, pulling out their phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, one day he will.” Remus laughed and gave another happy noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine him being old enough to talk… you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know, oh god.” He grinned from ear to ear. “I always get these random thoughts about what his personality might be like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I think he might be a bit of a troublemaker.” Sirius laughed, shaking their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, why’s that?” Remus looked over to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he has Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Punk Arsonist-Wannabe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lupin-Black and Sirius </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the Fuck are Rules Anyway?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lupin-Black as parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed loudly then looked to Teddy. “What do you think Teddy? Are you going to be a little punk? Shall we buy you a leather jacket? Oh! Sirius! We should buy him a little leather jacket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gasped, clamping a hand over their mouth. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he'd be so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cute! Oh my god.” Remus looked at Sirius with wide eyes. “He’d be fucking adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ordering Indian food then I’m googling baby jackets,” Sirius said, typing on their phone with renewed vigour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Remus shifted Teddy into his arms and sat up a little. “No discussion, what about pizza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indian food! But I haven’t ordered yet. You want pizza instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, let’s do Indian, that sounds good.” Remus stood up. “I’m going to get his bottle. Just get me my usual and then we can look at little leather jackets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, will do.” Sirius smiled up at him then went back to tapping on their phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Remus went to getting Teddy’s bottle ready he hummed God Only Knows. He was so happy to have Teddy home, in his arms. It also felt good to know that his mam was happy, and Sirius wasn’t too upset about Reggie going away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bottle has been acquired.” Remus kissed Teddy on the cheek before joining Sirius back on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parenting points for us!” Sirius grinned, kissing his cheek. “Indian ordered, and now tiny leather jackets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cradled Teddy, still humming the song as he looked over Sirius’ shoulder. “You’re the best parent, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a smile. “I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.” He looked to Teddy. “Aren’t they Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy made a little noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, he agrees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Teddy. Thanks buddy.” Sirius all but melted, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do we have for jackets?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius sighed as they pulled into the drop-off point of the airport. Today was the day Reggie was leaving for the States to begin studying for his Masters. Sirius was so excited for him, but they were sad to see him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll text me when you’ve landed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will. I’ll probably text you before that too.” Regulus laughed. “I hate flying, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a drink before you get on the plane -- not too many.” Remus looked to the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, thanks Moony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be here. Keep me updated.” Sirius unbuckled their belt and opened their door. “I’ll walk you to security?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why don’t you do that?” Remus suggested. “I’ll be here. Bye Reggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like that Sirius.” Regulus patted Remus on the shoulder then got out of the car. “Thanks Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. See you in a minute, caro.” Sirius leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting out with Regulus. “You’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I will be.” Regulus struggled to get one of his luggage out. “It’s just a long flight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for sure. It shouldn’t be so bad, though.” Sirius grabbed his other bag and slung it over their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am doing the right thing, aren’t I?” Regulus started to roll his bag as they started into the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius said, nodding their head. “You are, Reg, I really think you are. All you’ve ever seen is Grimmauld and Godric’s, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Reggie took a deep breath. “I’m really excited too. It’s just mixed feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps, I have mixed feelings too? But I know you’re going to be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk all the time, right?” Regulus asked as they went to stand in the check-in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We will. Keep texting me. Let me know if you get wi-fi on the plane?” Sirius put their arm around Regulus’ shoulders, biting their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Regulus nodded. “It’s weird, isn’t it? Like, how different everything is from when I showed up on your doorstep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so different… God, I remember that. Now look at us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You even have a damn baby, Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? Christ… I have a child, Reggie.” Sirius laughed, shaking their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful kid that you’re raising right.” Regulus beamed. “I’m going to miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna miss you too, kid. But we can video call and everything, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And visit me once he can fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. First trip abroad to see Uncle Reggie, I promise.” Sirius looked up at the Departures board, sighing. “You better go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. Bye, Sirius.” He hugged them tight. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hugged back so tightly. “Take care, kid. I love you. Have the time of your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He gave them another squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care.” Sirius stood back, watching for a moment. It was a strange feeling--they were excited for Reg to go and live his life, but it was bittersweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Sirius, I’ll text you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Bye.” Sirius sniffed back these strange bittersweet tears before they took a few steps back, watching Regulus walk through the gates to security.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus gave one more wave before disappearing through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood there for just a moment before heading back to where Remus was in the car. They very much needed a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the car, Remus was turned around in his seat talking to Teddy and playing with his rattle. “Oh look, here’s your Pada, we can go now. Then we’ll go home and they’ll give you a cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi gorgeous,” Sirius said, climbing back into the car. “Hey Teddy, yes, let’s have a big cuddle when we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s.” Remus turned around after fixing Teddy’s pacifier, which had a little stuffed lion on it. “You okay?” He leaned over to kiss Sirius softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sad,” Sirius admitted, kissing back. “But I know he’s going to be so great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I know.” He started to drive. “Do you need me to do anything for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… look after me a little bit? I… I hate that he’s leaving, and I know it’s important but I don’t like it so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, anything you want princess.” Remus reached over to squeeze their thigh. “Whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Teddy loves you too.” He smiled over at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you both, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough Remus pulled into the driveway and they got themselves all inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get Teddy’s bottle?” Sirius said, getting him out of his carrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, how about we make a fort in bed? We can all have a cuddle there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds really good. I’d like that.” Sirius headed through to the kitchen, trying not to linger on being sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “It’s nearly his bedtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, hopefully he’ll fall asleep and then we can put him to bed without waking him up too much.” Sirius rummaged in the fridge before getting on warming up Teddy’s bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, he was being so fussy when you were in the airport.” Remus rubbed their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously wondering where Pada is, huh?” Sirius smiled down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he loves his Pada so much.” He pressed a tiny kiss to the back of their neck. “I’ll be upstairs, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see you up there in a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus headed up the stairs, steps creaking under his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed Teddy’s forehead as his bottle was warming. “I know we’ll miss Uncle Reggie, won’t we? But we gotta focus on you being the most badass nephew for when we go to visit him, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy just gurgled and grinned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, little one. Get you that leather jacket and some tiny baby sunglasses. It’ll be great.” Sirius rambled away to him as they gathered their things up before heading upstairs to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was already in bed, sheets hanging up and pillows everywhere. “Oh, we’ll need to get him some of those baby sunglasses, huh?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Right? Turn him into a tiny James Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be so cute.” Remus held out his arms for Teddy so Sirius could get in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sirius hummed, handing Teddy to Remus so they could clamber in next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to feed him or me?” Remus asked as Sirius settled in next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it? If that’s okay… I wanna be useful right now, I think.” Sirius kissed his cheek, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s okay. I know you like holding him and cuddling him when you’re sad. I mean you do all the time, but especially when you’re down.” Remus set Teddy back in Sirius’ arms. “There you go annwyl, there’s Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi little one,” Sirius said, smiling down at him. “God you’re so perfect, look at you, you little bundle of joy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, snuggling up next to them. He ran his fingers through their hair. “I love you princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Sirius replied, glancing up from feeding Teddy to smile at Remus. “You’re perfect too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You too.” Remus kissed their forehead. “I don’t think either of us are as perfect as him though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not… I hope that he’s going to be the best of both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do our best to make sure that he is.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter set during Teddy's infant time! The next is an epilogue! But don't worry, this story is not over... it was meant to be but they won't stop. We have 1 more somewhat longer part then about a million 1 shots so please subscribe to the series to stay updated. Tomorrow we will be posting a Valentine's Special!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus was humming to himself as he chopped up some veggies for the soup he was making for dinner later. He had things to do out in the garden, so he was going to put it in the crockpot then head out back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAD!” Remus heard a clatter of feet down the stairs. “DAD! Where’s my Doc Martens?” Teddy appeared in the doorway, wearing his favourite shirt--the vintage Bowie shirt Sirius had gifted him for his birthday that year--and jeans that appeared more rips than denim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, annwyl.” He laughed as he took in his new blue hair. It had been pink a few weeks back, until he begged Sirius to dye it again for him. Sirius still had blue hands because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but Uncle James is picking me up soon and you know Uncle James is always way early!” Teddy began looking around for his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. Relax… maybe Bucky ate your Docs.” Remus teased, leaning back against the counter. After Snuffles had passed a few years back and they were all devastated, Teddy begged for a new puppy (Sirius did too) so they got Bucky. He was another big teddy bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Teddy huffed in exasperation. “He better not! You haven’t seen them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Teddy, I’m not in charge of watching your clothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” Teddy said, nearly running back out of the kitchen in his continued quest to find his boots. “Has Uncle James text you? I don’t wanna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>late</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t yet.” Remus followed after him into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” For a moment, Remus didn’t see Teddy, until he spotted him crawling under the sofa. “Ah! I found them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why on earth were they under there?” Remus sat on the sofa as Teddy plonked himself down next to him to pull on his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Bucky hid them under there?” Teddy looked thoughtful and bit his lip in a way that made Remus think of Sirius. “Dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such your Pada’s child.” He laughed with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Teddy shook his head, but he was grinning. “Where is Pada anyway? Are they gonna be back before Uncle James gets here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good question, should be.” Remus looked at his watch. “What are you all doing anyhow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going shopping. Neville wants something cool to wear to the Weird Sisters gig next weekend. Vic is going hunting for that vinyl Pada told her about, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus glanced over at their ever growing record collection. “Of course she is. The two of them and your gramps don’t stop talking music anytime we’re together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy grinned. “Like you’re any better when someone gets you started on Austen… or tuition fees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, who was going off about the environment yesterday?” Remus raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy just stuck his tongue out in response. “You were proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so very proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened and Bucky immediately came running downstairs towards the door. Sirius was still the dog favourite in the house. “Hi buddy!” They called, along with the sound of jangling keys and some happy dog barks. “Hi you lot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love! How was your workshop today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pada!” Teddy called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, it was so good! One of the younger kids was asking after you, Teddy, after you helped out last month at that modern ballet workshop, remember?” Sirius came into the room, smiling and looking tired but happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right! Maybe next time?” Teddy shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Sirius came over, Bucky on their heels, and gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead before skirting around and pecking a kiss on Remus’ lips. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Remus smiled and kissed them back quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, god.” Teddy groaned as Remus pulled Sirius to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just rolled their eyes as they sat next to Remus. “Oh no, exposure to a healthy, loving relationship, Teds. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>vile</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” they said lightly, reaching over to ruffle his blue hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re so mean to him, aren’t we?” Remus looked to Sirius with a grin. “So terrible, being so loving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy just groaned again, flopping back into the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So mean, caro. You poor thing, Teds. Where you off to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fashionista son is going to pick something </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Neville.” He rubbed Sirius’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Sure you don’t want some assistance from the true fashion guru?” Sirius said, grinning at Teddy. Sirius’ fashion taste had only grown more and more refined and fabulous the older they got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada! No, god… though… can I text you if we need opinions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, you’re cool, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool!” Remus nudged them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Pada,” Teddy said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Excuse me! Ganging up on Pada is not appropriate! I am bloody fashionable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww you know we only do it ‘cause we love you.” He kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hope so!” Sirius grinned, shaking their head. “You two had a good day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve started dinner and your son tore the house apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Teds. Get whatcha need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found my Docs under the sofa, so yeah.” Teddy nodded to his boots, which were covered in paint and various symbols.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said Bucky put them under there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Bucky, you wouldn’t do that, would you?” Sirius leaned forward to pat Bucky on the head from where he was curled up at their feet. He just gave a big sigh in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi oi, troops!” James’ voice came from the hallway. “Reinforcements have arrived! The Potters et al!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry and Hettie’s voices quickly followed, sounding like typical teenage siblings with a father as embarrassing as James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>James!</span>
  </em>
  <span> We are not an open door home.” Remus complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Moony, the unlocked door begs to differ,” James said with a grin as he appeared in the living room. James was the most stereotypical Dad Remus could picture, one that clung to his coolness as much as possible. For the most part, he did a good job of it too. “Ted! Blue hair looks fab, mate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus huffed as Harry, Hettie, and Vic trailed in behind James. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fab</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your trap, Moony,” James said, with no malice at all. “You all ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a sort of squawking noise. “Er, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello sibling, how are you doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy chuckled. “Pada, you sound like Auntie Marly when you make that noise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m just having a moment over how Uncle James is just ignoring me, here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James rolled his eyes. “Hello Sirius, my favouritest sibling. How are you? How is life, are you well?” He strolled over and hugged Sirius, with a big flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, you know they go full Auntie Marly when they’re excited,” Remus reminded them as he nearly was hit in the face by James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are Auntie Marly sometimes, god.” Hettie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Marly would be horrifically offended by that, and say she’s one of a kind,” Sirius said, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pads? Can I see that Abbey Road pressing you said you had?” Victoire asked, skirting around the sofa towards the bookshelves full of records.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes darling, c’mon, let’s go look.” Sirius stood up, maneuvering past James with a kiss to his forehead on the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched them with a smile as they found the record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually James ushered them out of the house and off to the minivan that Remus and Sirius would never stop giving him shit for. Remus fell back onto the sofa, thinking about going out into the garden but he also wanted to spend some time with Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi caro,” Sirius said, finally leaning over to kiss him hello properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi my pearl.” Remus kissed them back soundly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How’s your day been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He ran his fingers through their hair. “Teddy is all over the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost as if we’ve got a teenager in the house?” Sirius teased, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, god, remember when we couldn’t even imagine him being this big?” Remus pulled them back into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? Now he wants me to dye his hair and he’s off to his first gig next weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like yesterday I was a stay at home dad, getting cuddles from him.” He frowned a little. He missed him being a baby, but he loved the teenager that Teddy was becoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those golden days, eh?” Sirius leaned into him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. “I’m waiting for the day we catch him with cigarettes or something, or have to introduce him to Grandma’s weed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Oh god, give him a lecture on being safe and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be surprised if your mam doesn’t beat us to it, you know she’s militant about weed quality.” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth. “Though, I would’ve fought her if she’d beaten me to giving him the sex talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very glad you wanted to do that one. I’ll happily take talking about drugs and alcohol safety.” Remus ran his hand up their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caro, in no world can I see you ever wanting to give the sex talk. You’d keel over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, really. Who would ever think I was a Dom, still beyond me some days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Absolutely no problem doing or saying all manner of lurid things to me, but have to talk to your son about the birds and the bees and condoms and you clam up? You’re adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorable, they say, about the man who had them tied up and gagged last night.” Remus snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “Adorable, because afterwards you braided my hair and carried me to the bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am Daddy.” He moved his hand to their inner thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, yes you are.” Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “Speaking of. We have an empty house for the next few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, what’d do you want princess?” Remus kissed their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a wild guess.” Sirius leaned into him, smiling ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nice spanking? Maybe my fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Daddy knows how to entice me. Upstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned before picking them up and carrying them upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After, they were sprawled in their bed. Sirius had their head in Remus’ lap and he was stroking their hair. Remus smiled as he looked down at them. “What are you thinking about? You look happy and thoughtful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, just… ever think we’d end up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… yeah? No? Depends on the day you asked me in the past.” Remus snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes up at him. “Of course you’d say that.” They were quiet for a moment longer before speaking up again. “Just… you know, married, a house, a dog, a kid. He’s so grown up and so well-adjusted and has all these friends who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends kids? … I never thought I’d be a parent like that. But I am, and I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it too. I didn’t think I’d be here for a while but then you came along and look what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Sirius smiled. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” He leaned down to press a kiss to their lips. “You know what I was thinking about before your son came in like a tornado?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> son. He’s my son when he’s a tornado?” Sirius chuckled. “What, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is.” Remus grinned. “But I was thinking, you know you’ve officially been with me longer than you were ever with your bio parents, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most lovestruck expression Remus had ever seen came over Sirius’ face, their eyebrows pinching for a moment before they grinned wide. “Oh… You did promise me that, didn’t you? And I’ve loved every moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, I promised and it’s happened.” Remus brushed his hands through their hair again. “I’ve loved every moment too, now let’s double it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Yes, there will be more. Please stay tuned for the Valentine's Day special tomorrow and so much more after that. We're not totally done yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>